memoirs of a slave
by max333
Summary: follow serenity on a journey of heart break and love as she goes from poverty to nobility. as she deals with Endymion's wife. his father and much more!
1. selling of the flesh

Entirely brand new story, here, short story at that as you'll see here soon enough. This was a requested story by 't-rex'. I'm not used to doing medieval but I have put my hand in it, please tell me what you think!

Memoirs of a slave ch.1

Serenity POV

The winds outside were bitter. It was marking the end of the season but they were leaving harsh trails in their wake. I peaked through the slates of wood that was a sorry excuse of a window for the cold comfort compared to the harsh reality that lay within the shack we were all in. I turned and saw my mother lean over the poor excuse for a bed as she threw up once again today I lost count on how many times she had prior.

Her sickness came nearly a month ago. It gradually came from a cough that she felt would go away on its own – not to mention real medicine was a struggle to come by where we lived - to a full on taking over her life sickness. My step father was by her side, though by out of love or obligation was up for debate. I shed more tears for her. I wish I could stop but somehow I already knew that if the right medicine didn't get to her she wouldn't be with us any longer. She was always there for me but I didn't know what to do.

The sickness had taken her strength, her will to care about anything but the darkness that plagued her. She looked close to deaths doors every day that passed. The medicine we scrounged for wasn't working. We could only afford at best the herbs from a practitioner who was kicked out of the medical field for outside practices that lead in deaths, but he was all we could afford. With that she was alive…but barely.

I had to do something as I saw her eyes glaze over. She was close to heaven's door I could feel it. One knock and she'd be there. I think step father saw it to. He seemed to resign by her side before leaving the room, "Watch over her. I will seek 'alternative options'." He left the small wooden home we had, if you could consider a one bedroom shack a home. When papa passed away due to sickness of the heart mama fell ill of heart herself.

I knew it was due to the loose of papa. She didn't want to live without him. He left her me but I could tell the loose was to much. She loved me but loosing someone so close to her hurt her terribly. Then step father, Riorichi, came around offering reprieve for her heartache and mental anguish. She took it heartily feed richly off the crumbs he gave her and for a while things seemed to be okay.

I didn't bother to hide the factor that he wasn't wanted but he made mother happy, and treated her well so I tolerated him. He was the same way when it came to me. Tolerated me. We were civil and that was all that could be done. It was all we could give mama and she settled for it, "Please…" I heard mama speak softly. I rushed to her side, "Don't talk mama, step father will be back with help."

I just didn't realize the help would come two hours later in the form of two men. I opened the poor excuse of a door and saw them both. I was weary of them until I saw step father coming in behind them, "Serenity move back so the doctor can look over your mother." Feeling encouraged by the way the men appeared, well rounded, established, I left her side. It was over an hour before he came out of the room mama and step father slept in. I took my sleeping nights on a small, thin pile of cloth in the room where we normally ate.

It was all we had so I didn't bother complaining. Others outside where we lived in the small village didn't have even a roof or a small bit of clothing on their backs. We had food, bread and rice with water. Meat only came if step father caught a rabbit or pheasant. We had a roof over our heads when it didn't rain too harshly and we had clothes. Granted full of rips and holes from years of use but it was better than nothing.

"The sickness has spread into her lungs." The doctor stated. Not a drop of remorse in his voice as he walked out of the room. He I could tell looked around the place as if it were a disease to be in the room. Clearly step father pulled him in from a far off village that was of good stock for him to care so little for human life. Odd since he was supposed to care the most for human life being in his position.

I worried for her, "Is there anything we can do?" I asked, heart in my throat. My mother was my world. She taught me good values. She taught me how to always be respectful, helpful, and be independent. Of course her own independence seemed to leave her when Riorichi came around. I vowed that I would never be that dependent on a male. "Yes there is." He looked over to the burly man with a grin on his face as he looked at me.

"And that is?" I asked, now suddenly afraid of what would be said. I suddenly wanted to scamper off like a fleeting rabbit away from an ugly wolf with sharp teeth. If I didn't know any better I'd say there was a small amount of drool in the corner of his mouth. I inched away from the large man. I'd rather stand closer to step father than him. I almost laughed at the irony since I could only tolerant Riorichi.

"Serenity you are of age now, 16...an age where a young pretty girl like you can come in handy." Riorichi said in an uncaring tone. As if what he was about to tell me made no difference to him at all. "How?" I asked, trying to keep my emotions strong. I felt cold all of a sudden and wanted out of this room. I briefly wondered if I had left the door open. "As whatever we choose for you to be." The burly man said.

I shot him a look of disgust as he reached for me, "Touch me and I'll - " Riorichi cut me off, "Getting them to agree to come down here was not easy Serenity. Your mother needs the right medicine and he will only administer it if we have the money he will provide if he has payment from me." I couldn't believe my ears as he indicated from the doctor to the burly man. "You…" I was having a hard time answering this apparent shock, "You sold me…didn't you?" I demanded in low tones.

I knew there was something to bad happen tonight. I just didn't know what. Like livestock I was sold and to be bartered away. I should have seen this coming. Riorichi disliked me so why not? I am nothing more than property for him to use to his disposal. It's unfortunate how we women are treated. Yet we don't stand up often enough to stop it. "It's time your usefulness as a female came about Serenity." I shot a glare to Riorichi.

"You've refused the hand of any man who tries to ask for yours in marriage and honestly even if you did accept **I** would still have to waste money to pay them a dowry." He said it like I was nothing more than a burden, "At least this way I can rid myself of that loose of money and save Selene." I couldn't help but voice my opinion, "What if the medicine doesn't help?" he looked to me, "Then the rest I get from you will be money saved to take me away from this place." _Did he ever love my mother?_

"I hope when she gets better that she finds out what you've done and leaves you." I tell him. I tensed, preparing to flee. However one look at my mother and I slump. She looks begging to me, as if I held the cure to her sickness and was holding it from her. I knew she couldn't hear what was happening but could sense I was holding it back, "She won't." Riorichi stated. I looked to him, "You see as far as she will know you 'volunteered' and begged for a way to save her and choose this path."

I wanted to call him out on his lies but alas I could not. She knows I'd do anything for her. So with my head held high I growled, "Let's get this over with." The burly man pushed me into a small horse drawn cart to leave off in. I sat back and felt panic rise within me but refused to voice it or act out, "We'll be going to my tavern to ensure your flesh has not been tainted before continuing on." I looked to him.

Anger in my voice, "Not that it's any of your business but I am not as worthless as I appear. I am still with my…" I looked away unable to finish off due to my own blush. I wasn't very vocal on my personal life or lack thereof as such. My virginity is something I promised myself would only go to the man that I loved. In the small area we lived in people were so poor that marriages did not happen. It was highly frowned upon but others understood, didn't accept but understood. It was just morally wrong.

"I believe you. Your reaction to such a trivial thing is true but I have to have you checked out for proof for my buyers. They have special needs and requests. Purity is HIGHLY sought after and very pricy. You should be glad. The money your step father gets from you will cure your mother." He stated, "You really believe that?" I asked, a sliver of hope that this wasn't for nothing, "Yes I do. I've seen that doc bring them back from worse than her so she's in good hands." He assured.

I looked to him, "You've seen this?" my question left an impression. I doubted him and he knew it, "The village we both came from has had a touch of that sickness pass through it a fortnight ago, he cured it within a week. The village is ever grateful and for such a thing turns a blind eye to my entrepreneurship." I looked to him, "You think you're father was the only one we have struck that deal with?"

I turned my head away, "He's my step father. Don't mistaken in calling him my father again." I warned. He merely huffed before forcibly turning my chin to look at him. I glared at him with anger, full force. "The people in the small village you come from will die off within a month without the proper care." It sickened me that they were so close to death. Some of them good people, some bad.

"Why does he not aid them to?" I asked. A corner of his mouth turned up in a near yellow smile, "Why work if you're not going to be compensated? We make bargains all over different villages and a hefty price to. its quite a profitable business we have. Desperate fathers or mothers that sell their children into my world." I could deny it but still, "He could just be nice and kind to a lady's mother and cure her." he smiled.

"My, my…you are so innocent to the world yet." I ripped my chin from his grasp. He snuck in closer. I felt my skin crawl. His hand touched my arm and I felt revulsion. I grabbed his fingers with all my might not letting him see all of my strength in it, "Do NOT touch me. I'm sure your 'clients' wouldn't want the merchandise to be tainted or damaged." He merely chuckled, "No but they will enjoy breaking you." I looked at him angrily.

"It's refreshing. They'll get a kick when they find that you are spirited. In fact they will take that much more pleasure in breaking you. You'll fetch a fine price not just for your father but for me as well." He laughed, I muttered some choice words beneath my breath as he leaned in again. I tried to hit him only for him to grab the offending hand, "You'll be eaten alive by the end of the week and a concubine by nightfall tomorrow night. So do whatever you like. It only entices some of them more. They want something delicate to break."

I spat at him, "Go to hell you filth Cretan. And if you dare lay a hand on me again it will be the last hand you lay on a female ever." He laughed at my words and released me to myself as I sat in silence the rest of the way there. I made sure to avoid any bodily contact with him as we traveled through a great deal of terrain. I refused to let the tears fall from my eyes and let him see the weakness.

Hours later we arrived at a two story establishment. I was pulled inside to find the ladies of the night dressed in barely there outfits. Their chests nearly on full display as select ones grinded against the men while other waited on them, "These are my girls." I gulped and blushed at seeing such a display of flesh before me. The most I had seen was of myself as I bathed near a river bank at our shack. Or of mother when I was younger. This was all new to me.

"They are closer to the bottom of the barrel. Already whoring themselves out long before I got to them but in need of reprieve from hypocrites or those of opposition. They are here to do what they do best and under my guard. Provided they compensate me well of course. Where you're going will be where the most profit gets made." I was pulled to a door which I assumed lead upstairs only to get lead downstairs.

The lower leveled basement area held several well established men there. None that I recognized but then again I had never seen wealth before. Only in others descriptions. "One of them will own you by tomorrow morning. Come along." The burly man stated. I never did get his name, "What shall I name you?" I asked. "I'd prefer master but that will be the name you call to the man that purchases you. If he so chooses it." Bile rose in my throat.

I was lead into an area full of draped clothes. It looked close to a dozen or so of the formidable fabrics draped over the lines strew up. I couldn't get my bearings before I felt the coldness of the basement like area hide my exposed skin. I saw other women in there to but they appeared to be in another zone. As if waiting for it to be done with. "Get over there." He pushed me into a draped area, still visible to him. There was a young lady with short blonde up in a tight bun that came to me.

"Strip then spread your legs." I was about to protest when two more ladies came around. One brunette, same tightly wound bun, a bit heavier set and another blonde. The burly man never moved from his spot. He wanted to see the goods he was about to ship. "If you don't do as asked we will be forced to do so for you." Her tone held no compassion for me. My tongue could not help itself, "Might I suggest loosening up that bun on your head. Might improve your outlook on current situations."

She almost appeared upset but just imposed herself on me, "Are you defying us?" She asked me in a tone that spoke of no arguments. I looked to him and swallowed my shyness and pride over the matter. "No." with as much dignity as I could muster I stripped the essentials that I had and was nude before her, "Satisfied?" I asked. I covered my breasts up as she cold as steel, dropped down to her knees and checked me over. It was uncomfortable and a bit painful. The burly man I saw smiled, "Physical inspection is fine. She is of value."

"Good. Make sure she is bathed before giving the appropriate clothing. Then ensure she has a meal and takes care of things." He indicated. His hand movements gestured to know that if I needed to use the bathroom I could. "Want to make sure the product looks and smells nice for her new master. They wouldn't want to pay for rooting meat so why pay for stench of the flesh?" The burly man left as the ladies, or as I would love to call them, cold devils, lead me to a sectioned off wall.

My clothes I was forced to leave behind as I was walked nude to the wall. Fearing the worst I sent a prayer to the heavens above only to get water doused on me. I gasped at the cold feeling before turning around as ordered. Splashing more I shivered. Then a white powdery substance was tossed at my form. I knew not what it was only that it burned my eyes when I did not react fast enough to close them. They tossed me a towel before giving me a cover up as clothing and settling me into a small sectioned corner.

"This will be yours for the next few hours. Get dressed. Rest. Eat when food is provided. That is you're…" the rest of what she said got garbled in my head as I looked around and saw the five foot by five foot clothed up corner area. "Midnight tonight you will be sold, and morning when payment is made you will be sent to your new home. Attempt to leave and you will be whipped and lose your food till you're sold." She left with those parting words.

"Lovely." I went to sit on the small blanket over the hay when I saw a mouse leave from under it, "EK!" it startled me but no one seemed to care. I didn't dare speak out as from what I could see past the clothes hanging, other women were enjoying the food or sleeping soundly. Getting dressed I huddled my knees to me I kept reminding myself to relax, to calm down and that I was doing this for my sick mother. So when the cold blonde came back to pull me from my sleep I had noted that I hadn't even eaten my food.

 _At least I'm not in the cold damp corner any more._ I thought to myself. Then I saw the men in the room where there was several other women. _Maybe the damp corner was better…._ Well established, some drunk on the wine others looking bored. I looked away as the lady before me was sold for 300. The petite red head was even smaller than me. She was of skin and bones. A leaf could blow her over. I could only tell because the slaves that were being sold at auction were nude on the stage.

If they didn't disrobe when ordered to they were stripped once up there. She was tossed her clothes once sold and escorted off stage by one of the women that worked there. Then I was pushed to her placement on stage. Trying to look as small as possible was not an option when the 'salesman' tore my robe that was covering me down and away. He was a seedy man that was amplifying the sale using my body.

I felt humiliated and disgusted. My pride was all that kept me from covering up. So instead I closed my eyes and hoped it would be done with soon. I ended up hearing two separate men calling out bids on me. I only looked to the younger sounding man. Silvery white hair that went to his neck. He was dressed in fine clothing. Oddly enough as much as I wished for it to be him the way he looked at me was disturbing. I banished his image from memory, hoping the other man, whomever he was won.

"SOLD!" I heard the seedy man shout out. I saw the extremely happy look on a man of greying black hair. His stature spoke of money and power. His clothes of a type of nobility that much I could tell. So I assumed I would be working in a castle. Moved from the stage I was once again put back into my corner where I ate the food with vigor. Bread and water. I was hungry so I didn't care. I feel asleep with tears in my eyes. My only hope was that the medicine worked on my mother.


	2. bathing a crude man

**TropicalRemix** : wouldn't that be obvious? Lol you'll see who she is.

 **xpandachuy** : I'm glad.

 **Serenity312** : it already written out I just need to proof it every Sunday.

 **LoveInTheBattleField** : you to.

 **askme75080** : thank you. & here's your update.

 **A fan** : will do!

Starting off with 6 reviews, sweet. As you can see these chapters are short as it will be a short story, I'm not very good with time period pieces other than the occasional 'drabble' ;) so if things are off in description or word usage I apologize in advance. Its more challenging to come up with scenarios that don't include cell phones, modern clothing or cars. Lol so please read and review!

Memoirs of a slave ch.2

Serenity POV

I was shoved none to gently into a horse and carriage ride. I had no view of the outside since I was sitting between two other girls sold to the man. We sat across from him. "Where are we going?" the red head asked, "To be my servants. Now no more questions. You're only thought from now on is to follow my bidding." I rolled my eyes and avoided his gaze. I had plenty of words for him but bided my time.

Maybe if I held out for a little bit and found a way out I could get back and make sure my mother was okay. I knew I'd have to stay on for a small amount of time. Maybe the greying man would give me permission to write and check in on mother. If Riorichi let her see the letters that is, "So what are our tasks?" I asked. He smiled at me, "First I will decide who gets what job." He looked us all over in a crude manner.

"You see I have a different level of services for my house. You…" he looked to the red head, "Your innocent no?" he asked, "Yes." She answered. He smiled and appeared to be mentally undressing her. She clutched the clothing she had to her person, "Good, I always enjoy breaking the innocent ones." He turned his attentions to myself and a girl to my left, "Now which one of you is an innocent?" I stayed silent. If neither of us spoke maybe- "I am not innocent. It's why I'm here." The brunette to my side broke.

He nodded, "Good. So that means you are the next innocent. I buy so many that often times I mix the whores up with the pure ones." I looked to him, a glare in my eyes, "Go to hades you filthy mongrel." I growled. "That fire will be fun to extinguish." We arrived at a large estate where there were servants and maids all around. The few butlers there were much older gentleman, "Get inside." We were ordered. Shoved into the estate through the front doors we stood huddled together.

The greying man spoke to us, "My name is Damien Chiba. This is my home. You try to run, you will be shot on site. Can't have something I paid a hefty price for leaving me so soon." We looked to him, "I have few simple rules. To the whore you will spread your legs whenever I deem necessary and do anything I ask of you." She gulped. He looked to myself and the red head, "Since the innocents are a one-time offer I will take my time in breaking you. You…" he spoke to the red head.

"I want to see you tonight. If your services are satisfactory you will be part of my whore collection if not…" he smiled arrogantly, "Well let's just say you better know something." I closed my eyes, my tongue couldn't hold, "Sir." He looked at me, "If we are innocent which we are how can we know if we are satisfactory? Would it not be a good idea to gain proper 'training' per say from the brunette to ensure we are satisfactory? I think a few weeks to ensure we are trained is in order."

It was the only excuse I could think of to stall him from taking the red head and myself before I had a chance to get out. He slapped me, "Question me again and you will receive ten lashes." He threatened. He dragged the red head only to be stopped by a few maids, "Sir you have a visitor." Tightening his tie he shoved her towards us, "Get them to their rooms and ensure they are given their duties." He told a nearby maid.

She escorted us to a room down the hall past the commonly used rooms and near the servant's quarters. In there were other women. "Here are you new clothes. Wear them at all times. He is very specific on ensuring you are not to be seen as anything but his toys." We were given garb that looked like ripped bandages. By the time we were dressed in them we felt completely and utterly exposed.

The wrap around our necks covered our breasts but barely, and the lower half only covered our maiden hood and part of our bums. "How are we to prevent male guests from thinking we are free to touch when we belong to Mr. Chiba?" I asked, sarcasm in my voice. A raven haired girl came forward, roughly my age but had a snap to her tone that spoke of attitude, "LORD Chiba's guests are not allowed to see his toys unless he asks for you to be there as entertainment. You are not to make an appearance unless asked." Her tone held no argument.

Oddly enough it was a comfort. Less chances anyone would try to corner us for fornication. "Are we allowed to get special privileges after a certain amount of stay here?" I asked. The raven haired girl came to me, "Privileges?" I answered, "Yes, such as writing to our families back home." She gave me a grimace. "There is no way to get anything out past Lord Chiba. He owns you as well as the rest of the staff here. Now then, you belong to him and will do as he asks of you." I felt myself fall internally at that.

"For the innocents you will dance for him and his court but only he is permitted to touch you. The court is aware of this and as such will not do such a thing. The innocents will be the ones to serving him food whenever he asks for it. The whores…" She turned to the brunette, "You will give him anything he desires in the bedroom without fuss." The brunette stood strong but out of fear of the raven haired girl or just used to it I wasn't sure.

"You two are also to massage him when asked to and to make his bath and washing him when he so desires one. Are we clear?" the red head and I nodded, "Will it hurt?" The red head asked the raven haired girl. "The first time always does and with Lord Chiba…" for a moment compassion and sadness was seen in her eyes, "The more you resist the more it will hurt." She went to walk off when I asked, "What do we call you?" she barely turned all the way around, merely her head to the side. "My name is Rei." She walked off.

Leaving us to our quarters I asked the girls with me, "And your names are?" "Mine is Molly." The red head said, "Makoto." The brunette said, "My family sold me here to pay for my father's gambling debts." Molly began tearing up, clearly not appreciating what had happened to ensure her father's debts didn't take his home. Her father chose material assets to his only daughter. It was despicable.

"I was pulled off the streets to become Lord Chiba's whore. He likes brunettes from what I hear for pure fornication." Makoto was disgusted by what she had to do but did it anyways to make her living. "How did you…" I was almost afraid to ask on how she got on the streets. Did she run away? Did her family sell her like Molly's? Or was she here in the fashion I was, to save a loved one from disease?

"How did I end up on the streets? Simple. Parents died when I was young. The orphanage I was at got shut down thanks to his 'highness' and I use that term loosely as he's NOT on the throne but related to it in some fashion, believing it was taking his profits from his prized horses. I have been on the streets per say ever since. I ran to a whore house back at the age of thirteen for shelter during a stormy night." I was stunned.

"They were nice, they took me in and clothed and feed me. On one condition. That I would be a whore for them one day in the future and work as a maid until then. So I worked as a maid till I turned fifteen, then they taught me what I know now to have kept myself afloat and not be hungry. It's not preferred but the talents I have acquired give me the higher paying clients." She smiled at me, "Nice attempt by the way."

I looked to her oddly, "To get him to let me train you. You two will be lucky to not get bent over by the weeks end." I shuddered, "Perhaps he has many guests coming in to help avoid that for a bit of time." I tried. "Doesn't work that way." A new voice came in. A blonde like myself only her hair was a darker shade, "He takes pleasure in breaking his innocents before adding them to his collection. He will spend a week or two breaking one then go onto the other. It's not a matter of when but of who goes first." I huffed, not liking it.

"Were you an innocent?" I asked her, "Yes, and so was Rei. We've been here for over a year now. It's why we gained the small step of power we have to direct you to your quarters. Rei just dislikes when he brings in new girls. It makes her feel bad that he's going to rip away more innocence's from the maidens he purchases and that we can't do anything to stop it. She's seen others try and fail miserably." We nodded in understanding.

"So when she sees innocents like you next on the chopping block, it kills her a little bit inside." I looked away. Rei had seemed hardened but now it makes sense. She's seen Lord Chiba's cruel manner and has experienced it herself. The darker blonde collects herself. "But he will be having guests coming in tonight. One being his own son. Be on your best behavior if he asks for you. Molly correct?" She directed her attentions to her.

"Yes?" the girl started to shake, "He's requesting your presence. In his quarters. A bath due to his long journey." Molly looked torn between being terrified and relieved. No one knew if this was a good thing or a bad thing, "I will forewarn you, he does not confine sex to a bedroom. He will take you anywhere he sees fit to please himself." Molly sighed and walked as slow as possible in the direction of his quarters. "By the end of the night she will be without her virtue. To bad…" the blonde stated, "Why?" I asked.

"Because, he has a taste for red heads. I have seen other red heads come through here and he has a habit of leaving pieces of their ripped hair on his bed. Or anywhere else. I've picked it up to many times to count. I still recall the last one up through here. He took great pleasure in taming her." I had to ask, "Where is she now?" the blonde looked to me, "She couldn't handle what he did to her. She wore fresh bruises from fighting back many times." She almost looked to be wistfully recalling the memory.

"So during one session she got him to hit her so hard she no longer had to fight." I closed my eyes as the blonde looked to me with knowing eyes, "She died." I clarified, "Yes, buried next to his horses that have fallen from mistreatment as well due to him. He is not a kind man nor claims to be. We are his property. Those that are new are treated no better than the horses. Those like us barely a step above." I wondered on the son if the father was so bad, "You mentioned the son was coming over. Are we to worry over him?" she smiled at my inquiry, "No."

I quirked my head to the side, "His son is cold and detached at times but has never once requested any of his father's whores or slaves. He finds it barbaric to have people in such positions. They do not get along. He only visits to make good appearances in front of the royal courts." I sighed in relief, "At least there's no worry over him requesting us prior to his father." I stated in relief. The girl giggled.

"Do not be in relief yet. After all once Lord Chiba is done with Molly your next." I gulped, "Never got your name." I comment. She smiled, "I'm Minako. I'm also the one that will ensure you don't even try to escape. It's my duty here. And believe me I will follow through on it. It's nothing personal but if anyone makes it past the grounds of the estate I will be punished." It was made clear as day. "We will be sure to avoid that." I tell her.

"I'm not worried about them only you." I turned my head to the side, "Meaning?" she walked up to me, "You're the only flight risk here. We know why everyone is here. It's why you're after Molly for removing your innocence. Lord Chiba is a cruel man when he wants to be. Plus your step father was nice enough to clue the person that took you of your insolence for any man that dares to tell you want to do." She stepped towards me.

"Its best that you learn now before the Lord of this house comes to you, men are our superiors in life. They control it all. They control our lives as well. So the faster your innocent mind learns that fact the better. His fun with you will be to break your feisty spirit then your innocent body. So be smart about it and don't fight back. It gives him more pleasure and if you want it to be quick then let him do as he pleases." Minako walked off.

It was several more hours later on when things changed. Molly and I were taken to be shown how to properly dance for Lord Chiba and his guests of honor while Makoto was assigned to give him pleasure before a bath by myself was given. I myself was tired from the training in dancing. As long as I was in my own head space somehow I got the dancing down but if I concentrated to hard on it I messed up.

So when we were given free leave to go bathing I was happy. A big bathing room was what we were taken to. Like one large pool like bath. There were ALL of his 'women'. He had at least a dozen or so in here. Once we found Makoto we went to her. Disrobing we climbed down into the large copper tub and saw the cleansing agents we had. Mutton fat with the scene of flowers and for our teeth a cloth to rub gunk off.

Oddly enough I felt relieved to be able to bath. I hadn't had one in over a week now. Constant time caring for mother and the lack of a tub was a true test to that. There was however a nearby pond that I used at least once a week. I didn't often leave mothers side. "How are you?" I asked her. She shrugged her shoulders, "I've had better encounters before. He thankfully was a quick client." She giggled, we didn't get it.

She saw our faces and giggled more, "You have so much to learn. If a man is quick it means you won't get your 'release'. Men who are fast are not giving to their partners. For the case of Lord Chiba his quickness is a blessing. He is not only quick but not in the least bit giving. He also finds it strange to be looked at in the eyes." She giggled more, "So I kept looking. It was priceless." We were shocked but smiled at the infectious laughter, "I'm sure not all men are like that." I defended.

"No your right. Some are very loving, tender, affectionate…" she leaned in to us, "Lord Chiba is none of those things. However for free room and board here and all you have to do is share your body…it's easier than scraping by doing the same thing on the streets." We nodded not truly understanding where she came from but understanding that she preferred here to there. I heard my name being called, "Serenity!"

I saw Minako standing there, "Lord Chiba requires your bathing services. Get dressed in your provided garments and meet him in his bathing room." She left before I could protest. "Why do I feel like I'm walking to the guillotine." I muttered to myself as I dressed in the garb I saw only fit for a street dweller to wear. "Lord, I think a street dweller wears more." I grumble. I wore the small flat sandals to his rooms where I closed the door and called out, "Lord Chiba?" he heard a booming voice call back out to me as he walked out of the bathing room.

"It's about time." I blushed a few different shades of roses as he walked out with no clothing on, "I had to undress myself. Preposterous." I resisted the urge to roll my eyes as I walked forward, "I will aid in ensuring you are well cleaned for your guests tonight." I walked into the bathing room and found its luxurious atmosphere to be suffocating rather than relaxing. It could however have to do with him locking the room's door.

I steadied my nerves as I awaited him to get into the copper bath tub. It was steaming hot as I heard him sigh upon stepping in. Three quarters of him was submerged before he snapped his fingers, "Wash me." looking for the wash cloth he grinned evilly at me, "Its right in here." I gulped and put him to my back as I dropped to my knees outside of the tub and slipped my hand then my arm down the side of the copper tub looking for the elusive fabric.

His wet skin felt dirty against my arm despite him being in a bath tub. Once I found the rag I snatched it up and began using the bath water to keep it wet as I scrubbed his body down. First his chest to what I could see. Then his arms, hands, his neck before his face. "Not so rough. Gentle." He purred. Or his variation of a purr. I bit my tongue on the words that wanted to come out. I went to scrub his legs from the knee cap down to his feet when I heard, "Get inside." My blood ran cold.

The outfit I had on did NOT have any sort of prevention for him to slip into me whenever he wanted. His choice obviously. "Sir I think you need to get dressed to be ready for your guests." I suggested lightly. He grabbed onto me from my position by his feet. His left hand on my right arm he yanked me forward from my placement, "I want you inside this tub now." I shuddered and prayed for divine intervention. Even for just a short while.

It seemed as if that was answered in the form of Minako knocking on the door, "Lord Chiba your guests have arrived along with your son. He would like to speak with you." I was released as he angrily got out of the tub, "This had better be good." He muttered before wrapping himself up, "I wish for you to be present tonight in my bed in my room. Be there or face my whiplash." He ordered. "I'd rather face the lashings." I muttered beneath my breath.

Apparently he heard me as before I knew it, he backhanded me making me fall into the dirty watered tub. "You will give me what I want. That virginity of yours will be ripped away tonight. I paid good money for it." I was to stunned to respond thanks to the hit I took. Once he left I couldn't help but state dryly in front of Minako, "Well he wanted me in the tub." She rolled her eyes, "Your lucky the guests arrived early." I nodded knowing the truth of it.

"Come along and let's hurry. You have to dance with Molly and two others tonight for the performance piece. Lord Chiba likes to give entertainment to his prestigious guests." It seemed like time whizzed by before I was placed in front of them. I went through the motions as I did before in getting ready. The outfits to wear for the entertainment piece were slightly different but not by much. I still felt extremely exposed. "Remember the steps?" Molly asked me. I frowned, "Mostly…" I hoped. My heart began to beat faster in hopes that I would not mess up.

We were given veils to work with as we danced our way into the living quarters. Most of the men there were a blend of different Lords and Squires from around that much I gathered. It was however one that caught my attention. I drifted into my own little dancing zone unawares as I saw him accepting a wine drink from Rei's proffered tray. I couldn't remove my eyes from him. He didn't look like the rest of everyone there. Dressed as nicely as everyone else I saw that his eyes met mine.

Midnight blue to my own cobalt blue. I had no idea that I ended up giving him his own dance nearly as I drifted away from everyone else. Our eyes connected and were unable to look away as he barely touched the drink in his hand. He looked as memorized as I did. His hair was black as coal. His eyes registering some amount of lust but mostly amazement. I was entrapped in his gaze right before Molly pulled me away. I looked to her and found the rest of the gentleman there gawking at me.

Oh dear god had I done that bad of a job or had I been to obvious in my dancing around this mysterious man? "I see my son that you've met my newest flesh to be conquered." I looked up and found Lord Chiba behind the man he called his son. His hand clamping on the younger dark haired man's shoulder with intent. "Son?" I squeaked. "Yes, my son Lord Endymion. A proud Chiba." I gulped.


	3. bought and sold flesh again

airrialrtutton: I'm glad you like it.

OrientalDanceGirl: didn't quiet get the 'mouse' comment…

Jewelzy: glad you did.

Let's see where this one gets us. Read and review please!

Memoirs of a slave ch.3

The son Mamoru looked at me oddly, "So he bought you." He said almost in distain. I couldn't stand the look he gave me. Not pity but rather disgust. I wanted to explain myself and to get that look from his eyes. I had preferred the earlier entrapped look he had instead, so I blurted out, "Yes but only so he could give the salesman the money to give to the collector of me to give to my step father to pay for my mother's medicine. It was our only option."

He understood my reasoning why. Now why I cared if he knew or not I don't know, it just came out. I guess I just didn't want him to look down at me for being here when I didn't want to be here. It was out of obligation not for me to make a quick buck. His father however didn't seem to like the looks passed between us. "You will be reminded son that you cannot touch my innocent flesh." Lord Chiba came around and touched me.

It took everything in me not to flinch outright at it. I wondered if his son saw it. "I will be having her tonight. If you want her afterwards fine." I felt disgusted, I was about to be passed around like a used cigar. Before I could voice my distain for the events Minako came in, "The dinner is about to be served." It eased the tension as several guests decided to leave the room to eat the proffered food. Endymion stayed as he and his father were having a stare off.

I looked back and forth before seeing the odd look Minako was throwing my way. Seeing my look of confusion she knew I didn't know what was going on or what to do, "Gentleman." She gently urged, "I will be but just a moment Minako… "He angled his face to briefly look in her direction, "Leave us and its LORD Chiba at ALL times." His voice held no room for argument, "Yes Lord Chiba." Her voice cold as she walked out of the room.

I went to follow when Lord Chiba grasped onto my wrist and swung me around, "You are not to leave yet." I stood still as a statue willing him to let me leave. Instead he ordered me, "You will be ready in my chambers tonight. Your innocence will be gone before midnight. My son if he would like can have a taste of your flesh after myself if he so desires it." I got it now. "I did not realize my flesh was to be bartered way in such a fashion." He shot a near glare to me, I could not help my tongue on that one.

My defiant nature gave me the courage to speak out further, "You may have bought my body but you will never own me, my spirit, or who I am. I will not be treated like I am less than you. I did what I had to for my mother. NO other reason." He backhanded me. I hadn't expected it but rose to my feet out of shear defiance. "Do what you want with my body, but you will never have the rest of what you want to break and own." I walked out before he could act further. He wouldn't dare yell and loose his control when he had guests in the other room.

I got to the hallway leading to the dining area when I heard Minako say, "He will punish you for your insolence now." I was about to tell her off when I saw the worry in her eyes, "He did so with me when I first got here. Just…when he comes for you don't resist." She walked away. I looked away from her. I wanted to listen in on the conversation between Endymion and his father but choose to stay out of it. the father and son quarrel had nothing to do with me, I was just a reason to pitch a fit.

Endymion POV

How does such a beautiful creature end up as my father's sex slave? I watched her dance with such sensuality and appeal that I hadn't realized she was dancing only for me. When we both realized it my father had already seen it to. I internally felt like sighing. He disliked my choices in life. Mainly disliked that I wanted to marry for love and not money. So he picked a bride for me. I declined but it seemed things had been chosen for me. Ann for example was a power hungry lady, and I use that term loosely, that loved her men.

I knew she had other lovers. Hell I ignored it in favor of her leaving me for them. Last time we slept together was our wedding night. And the marriage, I only agreed after the fact when her own family stated they would promise a large donation to building a hospital for everyone to go to. They held up their end of the bargain and so did I…unfortunately. I was hoping they'd back out but they continued for the past two years to donate. A way I knew to ensure that I kept their daughter happy and out of their own hair I suspected.

She was happy as long as she spent my money and slept with other men. How she didn't contract a disease was beyond me. But it was a very good reason why I resisted sleeping with her. Not that she's unattractive but her personality makes her looks unable to cover the cheating and excessive spending she does with my money. Her facial powder can't cover that. I now looked however at a blonde goddess as she enticed me. It was the first time in years that I felt that itch to touch and be touched.

It wasn't uncommon for men in our wealthy status to sleep around. If Ann could whore herself out why couldn't I indulge in innocent pleasure? I nearly reached out for her when I recalled my father nearby. He thought price paid for my marriage was foolish. Then again he did have a problem with purchasing to many women for his carnal delights. I had already purchased a few of his women over the years to free them from him. They worked as my servants, as maids in my house with Ann.

However this blonde girl I wanted her as more than a mere maid. The outfit she had on provided a perfect illusion to how a man could get carried away and pin her against a wall for his needs, my father was a cruel bastard. His words made me want to retaliate but then the blonde girl did instead. I wanted her. She had a fire to her that I could NOT let be torn down. When she left the room after Minako, my father's first innocent girl, I snapped.

"She's a bit young for your tastes." I bit out, "She's younger than even you my son. By near four years." I didn't care. "Like I said if you want her - " I was not about to admit to anything in front of him. I had to carefully weave this out to get her out as I did a few of the others. "I would actually like to eat and not argue." I walked out of the room before he could rebuttal my efforts with curses.

During dinner I heard Minako call her Serenity a few times to direct around the dining around for food for the men. The regular servants I knew he would not have working to give the men not just good food but a good view while they ate. Serenity acted confident but I knew she despised the outfit she had on. "Interesting choice on clothing." I remarked, regarding the outfits they wore. My father grinned, "Life is already difficult why make clothing the same way." The others laughed and agreed.

We ate the rest in silence before my father cleared his throat, "Now men I must retire for the evening, you are welcome to stay and peruse the east quarters for your nightly pleasures if you so choose to do so." Every man went into the east wing. I saw Serenity visibly stiffen. I could not fathom why since she was not in there. Perhaps a friend of hers was. I left the table as the last one before heading to the room that I normally spent in over here. It's not like I had a warm one waiting at home.

I only barley made it there when I saw Serenity going into my father's room. He I knew was in there so I decided to go after her. Why did she call out to me? not verbally but her very being called out to me it seemed. I walked in through the unlocked door to find her straddling his back giving him a back massage. Before I could say anything he turned over and tossed her beneath him. Was I just going to stand there? I was about to react when she turned away from him, "I'm sorry Lord Chiba but please give me time." my father wasn't a patient man.

"You will do as you're told." He backhanded her. I took a step inside when she surprised me and hit him back. Out of reflex or strength I did not know but my father was just as stunned as I was by the action. I wasn't used to seeing a girl fighting him back often. It didn't last though, three seconds later he removed himself from her. Hoping that he was just going to toss her out I got stunned further when he grabbed his belt and began beating her with it. I could not let this continue on.

I walked by the bed, grabbing his belt wielding hand and pushed him back towards his large bed again. "Son how dare you!" he stated dramatically. "No father how dare you." I looked down at Serenity as she pulled herself up and wiped the small amount of blood from her lip, "She's flesh I've purchased she will do as told." He seethed. I looked to him, "She's a frightened girl whose only here because she's helping her mother. Yet you're forcing yourself on her."

My father's next words infuriated me, "You were always like your mother Endymion. To caring. A weakling." I slammed my fist into her face, "She was a good woman, and despite all the women you slept with she still wanted to believe you loved her. She deluded herself until she found you that day." I was surprised with myself that I was bringing up my mother's death in front of a near stranger but I couldn't help it.

"She didn't deserve that." I stated icily to him. My mother loved my father. He gave her dreams of being a princess and love only to fornicate with every female he could. But she was loyal, right until she found their maid being ridden by him. He saw her and she saw him but he merely grinned before grunted his pleasure and leaving. How do I know this, I was with her. She told me to go play with my toys. I was informed an hour later than my mother had suffered heart break and left this world.

I knew it was due to him, everyone did. He used her funeral to fornicate with more women as his way of grievance. He was incapable of love even though he had a great woman that loved him for the man she believed him to be. He tried to make me in his image but I hated him for what he did to her. He knew it but did not care. My father was known for having slept with well over fifty women in the last decade. Mostly paid for. Hence his recent drought of wealth.

He paid to much to purchase new women. I sometimes had to laugh at the one joke that was on him from mother's death. She left her families wealth to me. On my age of adulthood I gained access to it. I kept it from my father under lock and key and even made sure Ann had no idea I had it. Hidden away from them both. But it did give me the finances to help the girls he purchased from time to time. Along with saving up enough from my actual job to make the next donation to the hospital.

If I could I'd be free of Ann and her family. My job as a doctor aided the hospital that the donations were being made at, but if I could work the funds out to sustain it without her parent's money I would be a win. But that's neither here nor there right now. "I'd rather be like mother than be like you. A womanizing whore with no future." My father made to slap me when I slapped his hand away.

I had been trained as a young boy to be in the Kings army. I had wanted to do so before becoming a doctor. Then father stopped it feeling it wasn't befitting of a lord's son. I took up the doctor's position instead. Father approved only due to his thinking I would support him. "I was about to take this flesh for my own so leave us now." I squared my shoulders. "How much did you pay for her?" I asked. Frowning in confusion he gave me the amount. I pulled it from my pocket and tossed it to him, "She'll be accompanying me back to my home."

I walked closer to him, "You will not touch her flesh once more. As of this moment she is mine." I stated it with more possession than I was willing to admit to. "Serenity gather your things." I commanded, "I have nothing sir." I looked to her, "I was unable to pack anything leaving home and the clothes I had were replaced with others that were replaced with this." She answered. I nodded, "Then follow me." I heard her footsteps even as my father began to dress himself. I had to do this fast.

I guess he had changed his mind about who to take to bed that night. I heard the gossips that he planned to take the red head tonight instead but changed his mind when the 'flight risk' he had began setting off alarm bells. Apparently she seemed to smart for her own good and he wanted to diminish her plans to flee by taking her first. After all when you first arrive here would be the best time to leave, to much going on at once.

Rounding on her I told her, "Wait outside the door for me. I will ensure he does not follow us. Do you have friends here?" I asked her. She looked to me as if seeing an escape, "Yes, but it may be more than you can take tonight." I arch a brow, "Molly is sweet and to gentle for this life. Makoto is tough but needs to know love, Minako needs to feel the warmth of a loving man as Makoto and Rei…" I looked down to her.

Rei I had seen before had a temper but never back talked my father, "Rei I can see can be a good person." I nodded at her words, "I promise I will figure out a plan for them as well." she looked to me with hope in her eyes before wrapping her arms around me in thanks. "Thank you so much. I had thought tonight would be the beginning of the end but I see it's the beginning of a whole new world for me. Please may I ask one thing."

I nodded, "May I write my mother to ensure she is well and safe?" I smiled, "Yes I would find that appropriate given what you've done for her. You're a very brave young woman." She hugged me again. "Why are you doing this?" She asked, "I know the type of man my father is, you are not the first I've taken from his cruel hands and not the last." She nodded her head, "I am humbly grateful for the 'rescue' Lord Endymion." she near bowed.

Pulling her face up by her chin I asked, "In payment back to me…" she gulped for a moment, "You will grace me with your presence whenever I want you." She arched a brow looking for any signs of what I meant. "What I mean is due to my wife's… vivacious free lifestyle, I do not get the opportunity to have company with me often. I guess women would call you a lady in waiting if I was a woman." She giggled, "So you want me as your confidant?" She confirmed, "Yes, I would like that."

She curtseyed, "I'm as yours as you please." I know the words came without thought as her check turned a burning red, "I mean…I didn't…" I laughed, "I understand…does not mean I don't desire you so I will ensure you are in a far off wing from my own at my estate." I saw her eyes widen at the prospect before shooing it from her mind's eye. "Now go so I can arrange for the carriage to come back." She nodded and went for the front doors.

Serenity POV

I walked outside and saw a horse drawn carriage show up. Endymion was right behind me now. I looked back to find Molly looked forlornly at me. As if wishing she could come to. I had not gotten the chance to say goodbye but I also knew that with what Endymion said I could get her to come with us eventually. Lord Chiba came to stand right next to her. He was not pleased but did clutch the pro-offered money in his hands.

Endymion offered me to sit first in the carriage, "Thank you. If I may ask what are my duties?" I asked him politely. He seemed to think on it before asking, "What did my father have you do for him?" I sighed, "Bath him, entertain him and his guests, serve him food." _Among other things…_ I didn't voice that though… "Do you require the same?" I asked. At least if I had to bath him I didn't believe he would try anything, he was married, happy or not he was.

Though I could not deny if he requested THOSE services I would offer my body to him. I blushed at realizing I had admitted such a thing to even just myself. For whatever reason he made me feel safer, comfortable. Unlike his father that made me want to flee at the sight of him, I didn't want to flee the son. I didn't like to run from a fight but if it kept me from killing a man for attempting to harm me I would.

"Serving food is fine. You can prepare baths and do laundry. My other maids will show you what to do." He told me. I nodded my head, "Thank you once more." My words were soft as he smiled in return. I saw his hand raise to my face out of the corner of my eye but did not move. But instead of doing anything it fell back again. I didn't question it. What I did do was hold myself as I refused to give into the urge to hug him. _He's married_. It felt wrong to even hug…even if the need to was strong it could lead to more.

Endymion POV

I needed to calm down, just having her next to me was making my heart pound faster in my chest. I was married damn it. Love or not I was! I needed to take my mind off of the blonde temptress sitting next to me. Lest I loose my willpower and ravish her innocence from her as my father had intended to do. Though I have an odd feeling she would reciprocate in kind whereas with my father she refused.

"Relax, once we get there we can find some more appropriate clothing." I needed to change the topic so why not once of getting more suitable clothing for her. As it was she was wearing barely anything. It made my hormones rise to the occasion. Every shift she made reminded me of her outfit and the need I had. Ann may have been tempting but Serenity here was utterly sinful in the area of enchantment. I wanted to know how her skin tasted, how she felt under me and over me and I barely knew the girl!

It was the astonished hug that I received and accepted eagerly that shocked me. I felt her breasts crushed against my chest, and half of her lithe body against me. If I didn't break this soon my hands would wander of their own accord. Pulling from me she righted herself, "Sorry, I'm just so grateful." Her blush increased. I couldn't help but try to figure this creature out. "Don't be. It's honestly the most physical contact I've had since my wedding night…a year ago." I had to remember that.

Ann may have been attractive but her personality and way of life made her an ugly person. Inside and out. She wouldn't do what Serenity did here for her mother. Not for anything. Ann would wonder more on the inheritance to collect rather than trying to aid her sick mother, if said mother became sick. "Do you have anyone waiting for you back in your village?" I asked. _Why did I ask her such a personal question? Why do I want to know about her personal life? I didn't ask this to the girls prior that I saved from my father._

"No, it was just mama and step father. I was always taking care of her when he was out working. I didn't really have time for anything else. The other men that did pursue me I didn't care for them in that way. Step father shunned me for it. He didn't not agree so we tolerated one another for mama." She explained. I nodded. "It's very brave of you to have done this for her. I'm sure she's grateful for the medicine she was given." She nodded and looked out the window. Yes it would be another hour before we got back to my estate.


	4. bath tubs & lady master

**Jenna** : your right but that will be coming in much later.

 **airrialrtutton** : lol thanks

 **askme75080** : I debated on making it longer but decided against it.

nice 3 reviews, lets see how this one fairs. As always read and review!

Memoirs of a slave ch.4

Endymion POV

It had occurred to me I probably made her uncomfortable in the carriage ride over here, "Sorry for my previous comment regarding my personal life. I should not have been so casual with it." I told her once we arrived. She smiled, "Its fine. Considering all I've seen and heard in the last few days it's nothing." I nodded in her acceptance of it. It was nearly 3 am when we arrived. The servants for the most part were asleep in bed. I knew it was not as large as my fathers but it suited me just fine.

Though if Ann had her way we'd be living in the palace somehow where she'd no doubt be trying to sway his majesty in her bed as well. I sighed _…that woman…_ and she wondered why I didn't give her attention when she was at home. I don't bed whores, I bed only the woman I love or when she is loyal physically my wife to. Though seeing Serenity's eyes look at the place at night was refreshing.

She saw it at near majestically in her eyes. "Would you like to see the lake we have around back, it's a stunning view in the moon light?" I saw her eyes light up. I had thought perhaps it was a stupid question due to it being so dark out but asked anyways. Luckily she accepted. Going back there the moonlight was hitting it just perfectly and making it shimmer. "Stunning." She said, smile on her face as she admired the view. I don't know why I took her out here but I felt the need to do so.

"Come let me take you inside. I'm sure your exhausted." She agreed and walked in with me. "I will have my staff direct you closer to noon for your work as it is quite late at night. Practically morning time now." She appeared grateful as she looked around the house. "Your place is grand and beautiful." I smiled at her response. Ann had looked at it like she could do better and insisted on getting a place bigger than my fathers.

 _I seriously need to stop comparing these two. Their two different people in two different worlds that are nothing alike._ When it came to my father he wanted everything to look like he had money to burn whereas I saved mine. Granted I had my reasons but soon I would be able to support the hospital without Ann's parents to pay it off with their donations. Not to mention that due to my lifesaving skills I had garnered a reputation that surpassed my fathers.

He was known for his political status with the king. Being favored due to his negotiating skills was something, the only thing I admired him for. But he was more known for his womanizing ways and his inability to stop drinking. It was something that rumor had it excluded him from the kings most recent dinner. One that I had only gone to because Ann insisted. Father still hated me for NOT speaking on his behalf but in truth the last time he was there he was drunk and there was no way I would put my reputation on the line for him.

He was lucky all they did was ban him until he stopped drinking. He'd made a fool of himself, and even ruined the Queen's dress. Her favorite dress. Safe to say rumors ran fast and my father was still trying to get back into the kings good graces. The event had put a divider in more so than anything else could have but I did not care. What I did care about was the hospital and currently this blonde angel standing in my house.

I took Serenity around the whole estate from within, letting her see all the rooms of where she was allowed to go into. When 3:15 rolled around we both yawned. "It seems this evening has taken its toll of us. Allow me to escort you to your room." I offered. "Why thank you." She yawned. She looked around more then asked, "Where is your wife?" I answered without thought, "Probably at another party…again or a friend's house…" _fornicating with them._

I grew numb o her exploits. I was just waiting for the day she'd leave me so I could marry in a year for love if she did not, hopefully not, return to me. The disadvantages of being married to a lady more connected by blood to the throne…they were harder to divorce and leave. Despite all of that I maintain my happiness by saving others. Doesn't mean I don't desire other women, but it doesn't mean I fornicate the way my wife does.

Though no woman had elicited the response Serenity has in me. Everything about her entraps me, I am ensnared by her beauty and her loyalty to her mother. When I re-marry it will be for love. "Wow, your home is so beautiful. It has very earthy tones." I smiled, very few people caught that. "You and your wife must enjoy living here." I couldn't help the comment, "My wife is hardly ever at home. She's mostly at a party or a friend's house." _Fornicating._

She looks to me oddly. "What?" I near demand. "Sorry, it's just that…" now she loses her voice, "Speak up." I order lightly. I turn to her and pull her chin up to look at me in the eyes, "I…IF I were your wife I could not bear the thought of being away from my loving husband for more than a night. Nor spending more than a night away from you. To do so would be a crack upon my heart." I was stunned by her words.

Such dedication when she barely knew me. Regardless of how she was raised this woman is strong and would do what it took, she would not be saying such things if she were not a feeling person. "A husband and wife should be loving and committed to one another. Two souls coming together as one for all time." she finished. Her eyes glossed over due to her words. Her belief that strong.

I couldn't help myself. I laughed. "I couldn't agree more. However while I do agree with you, in our world love is none existent. My marriage is only out of obligation. I will admit though that I wish it were out of love." I looked to her. Her eyes filled with something I could not name at the moment, "Allow me." I showed her to her rooms. She bowed her head in thanks before walking inside and closing the door. Somehow I hoped Ann would not be home for some time.

I wanted to get to know this beauty before me. Maybe tomorrow in the afternoon or closer to after dinner I could show her the rose garden. I stopped myself when I got to my room. _Why am I thinking of doing such things with her when those are things people show others they are interesting in courting?_ She and I are not courting. I got undressed and got into bed with barely anything on.

This girl was already messing with my mind and she hadn't been within my possession for more than a day. I ignored the fact that she was a hallway away from me. Undressing into a night gown that had more clothing to it than the outfit my father had her in. I sat up stunned. I didn't give her a room with the other maids, I gave her a regular guest bedroom to sleep in, "Did I say it was hers?" I wracked my brain. _Does it matter?_ I fell back asleep needing the rest. I just was thankful that I took time off tomorrow.

Serenity POV

Waking up around noon I felt well rested. It was then that a maid came in to greet me, "Master Chiba has requested your presence Miss. Serenity." The maid had aqua marine colored hair and appeared more superior to myself in looks and mannerisms. I nodded and got dressed in the maid's uniform. Glad that I was more covered up I left the room. I reached the dining room where I saw Endymion sitting with a bunch of papers.

"Come sit. You will get a proper breakfast before starting your days here." I nodded, "Thank you." I noticed the other girls in the dining area, "Serenity meet Michiru, the one who came for you." She nodded, "This is Haruka, my carriage driver." The only way I was able to tell it was a woman was due to her chest. "This is Setsuna my cousin." She looked to me with curious eyes, "And the lovely lady in the corner hiding in the shadows is my cousin's daughter, Hotaru." I nodded to each of them respectively.

"So you're the new arrival?" Setsuna near asked. She stood up as if to examine me. She circled me like I was prey before sitting back down, "So will she be Ann's lady in waiting to?" a near giggle came from her. Endymion I could see rolled his eyes, "If she ever showed her face…" he muttered. "Serenity after breakfast Michiru will take you to where you can learn about your duties." I nodded.

The atmosphere seemed more friendly. I still wanted to get the girls over here and would talk to Endymion about that later on. Michiru politely escorted me all over the house. I was grateful Endymion had showed me the area the night before as she did go through it faster than he did, "Nothing done laundry wise after 8 pm. Endymion likes his silence as he choose his office to be close by. The view was to splendid for him to give up so we do the work early on." She told me, I nodded as I kept doing and walked with her.

After that was done with I spent the day with her, cleaning the house which looked bigger now that I saw the lights coming in front the windows. Laundry, scrubbing floors, sheets, dishes, dusting, picking weeds outside the estate. She even showed me to feed the horses he had. "They were a gift from him to his wife but she did nothing but complain that they required to be maintained. Endymion loved them so he kept them." Michiru explained.

By the time I got back inside it was getting dark outside. I ate with her and the carriage driver in the kitchen while Endymion and his cousins ate at the table. The breakfast was a one time thing I was told that he did with all the new staff to aid in making them feel welcoming. I didn't care it was more than what Lord Chiba had given me. I was handed a pile of sheets that were now crisp and clean.

"Put these in Master Chiba's bed then draw him a bath. He will be in shortly after to bath." I bit my lip and grabbed the sheets before heading to his bedroom. I found it strange once inside that I did not find anything feminine in the room. Did his wife not share his room let alone his bed with him? I prepped the bed up and smoothed it out how mother taught me before she became to ill. I checked my work.

You could bounce a coin from it and it would have a second bounce. I smiled and proceeded to prepare his bath. Once the water was hot but not scalding hot I realized, "How do I let him know his bath is ready?" I at this point was sweaty myself from all the labor I had done. I looked in the mirror to find my hair sticking in different directions. The bonnet I wore did nothing to keep the tiny hairs in place. I giggled.

"What's so funny?" I yelped and found Endymion having walked in with his shift now off as he saw me. "I ah…" I saw his shirtless form and swallowed the need to let my tongue hang out like a dog. _Good kami was he…_ "Sorry, I didn't mean to – sorry." I bowed and was prepared to take my leave when he caught my arm, "Do you know how to do massages?" I nodded without thought and saw him smile before shedding his breaches.

I looked away. _Not mine to look at! Not mine to look at!_ I thought furiously. It was when I felt him tug at my hand again that he smiled, "Just a small massage then you can leave. I fear the paperwork has left me with neck pains." He chuckled. I nodded though he couldn't see me and once in place with him in the tub and be behind him on my knees I proceeded to work the knots out of his shoulders. He groaned as his hands directed me where I was needed to work the soreness out.

Endymion POV

 _Why did I stop her?_ Oh well now to say something other than 'join me'. "Do you know how to do massages?" I asked instead. She blushed but accepted the assignment. She turned her head while I fully undressed and I found her innocence appealing. As much as I hated to admit it my father was right, I did want her for myself. Once we got into position with me in the tub and her behind me, she massaged my shoulders. I felt the tension leave out but let her believe there was still more.

I knew it was wrong, that I should have let her leave but her very touch right now was like a balm on me. I enjoyed it far to much even in the small doses to let her leave just yet. One of her hands touched my collar bone, probably by mistake. I turned my head back to see her face. She had flushed cheeks from the heat of the tub yet I thought nothing more than to pull her in with me and feel her skin beneath my finger-tips. See looked to me as if in debate. I saw the question in her eyes before she declined.

I didn't. My hand grasped hers preventing her from leaving, "Endymion!" she stated stunned, "I want you to stay." She bit her lip. I wanted to bit it for her. "I want to myself but I do not want you to think ill of me for any actions I might act upon while in here. I am not a harlot nor a whore, nor will I sleep with a man that I do not love or feel love towards." Her words instead of upsetting me inspired me.

"I ask not for you to spread your legs Serenity only to taste you. For you to spend time with me as a confidant." She looked confused unit I leaned in and kissed her. The angle was hard to do so with so the kiss was short lived. She looked to me even more flushed than before. "Endymion…" I saw the feelings emerge as my own heart was opened up once again. Ann had never been in it but did aid in helping to keep it closed off. "No will know about this." I assure her.

She thanked me before I asked, "Now then I would like to have someone to talk to, would you stay and listen?" she nodded and sitting opposite of me. We talked for nearly 30 minutes before I got out. I didn't think and stood up with nothing hiding me from her view. She took a very shocked look at me, then my manhood before turning from me, "Forgive my eyes Endymion." She near asked.

"It is my fault. I should have known better." She looked back several moments later at seeing me dressed in night dressings. "Thank you for the conversation. I would appreciate it if we could make it a nightly thing." she accepted only if she didn't have work to do. I accepted her term, "Oh Endymion." I turned to her, "What about when your wife is home?" She asked, "My wife is hardly ever at home." In truth I was expecting to see her tonight but I hoped she did not arrive till tomorrow evening.

"But on those nights I will let you know of when we can talk. After all you are a friend of mine now. Just a very different friend." She I could tell was curious and even a bit confused. I knew I had but I could not resist kissing her again. She tasted like fine wine and strawberries. I wondered what the rest of her tasted like when I received a maid at my door, "Master Chiba, Mrs. Chiba is home." That had me stunned.

"Odd usually she's out for several nights at her 'friends'." I called out nearly sarcastically. I left my room to find my wife and her old sniveling attitude at the servants still in place. "Don't scratch that bag its expensive." She snipped at Michiru. I grew tired of her attitude in life. Had we not had to be married I would try to avoid this woman at all costs in life. "Dear husband, so good to – what is that?" she asked in disgust at seeing Serenity within a five foot radius of me, "This is Serenity. A new maid." I told her.

She turned her nose up at her and remarked, "Young and tiny. Just the way your father likes them." I clenched my hands into fists. She loved to toss my fathers 'habits' into my face. "Is there anything you wanted?" I didn't both to call her wife these days. To me you only call someone you love your wife. She looked to me, looking like a tart that I wanted to toss out, "Yes, I am in need of a bath." She turned to Serenity, "Prepare me one and make it snappy." Her tone left no room for argument.

Serenity left the room without a word, "Excuse me?" Serenity stopped on Ann's words then turned around, "Yes?" she asked, "As the Master's wife of the house you will give me the proper respect." Not understanding I could tell Serenity merely said, "Okay, I'm sorry for however I offended you." Clearly confused. I saw the gleam in Ann's eyes. Before she could hit Serenity I caught her hand.

"She's new Ann." She yanked her hand from me, "The proper respect is to call me 'Lady Master' whenever you address me." I rolled my eyes, "You done marking your territory Ann cause I would like to get some sleep." I crossed my arms over my chest. She turned her nose up at me to, "When she calls me by the proper name." I could nearly feel Serenity roll her eyes, "Yes 'lady master'." It was said near lazily.

Before Ann could catch on I said, "Good now everyone finish your choirs then go to sleep." Everyone dispersed. I walked into my bedroom when I spotted Serenity, "Yes I almost forgot." I directed her to Ann's room, "You do not share the same room?" she asked. "No, she has to many things that she refuses to let go of or not have in her immediate vicinity. It's been like this for over a year now." She nodded. "Sleep well…Serenity…"

I placed a kiss on her head and left to go make sure Ann knew that Serenity was preparing her bath. "So did your father slip between her legs to." I sighed at Ann's callus words, "No, I prevented that. Ann." She looked to me, "Give Serenity time to adjust. She literally just got here." She ignored me and went into her room. I wish I could spare Serenity Ann's wrath but if I show more favor others will wonder what's going on. _Sorry Serenity…_


	5. salving the feet

**Mysticgrnbutterfly** : lol I'm glad you like it.

 **Jewelzy** : I was debating on how people would respond to endy in this one due to the decision he has but its needed.

 **askme75080** : thank you.

 **TropicalRemix** : he knows about the affairs but he has no proof in any sense.

 **Jaslena** : lady master will have more scenes coming up.

 **OrientalDanceGirl** : Ann is not the brightest star in the galaxy…but she knows what she's doing and how to do it to avoid others finding out about her affairs…or does she… lol

 **airrialrtutton** : Ann is not meant to be liked. She is designed to be the person you love to hate.

Nice 7 reviews, lets see how this one goes. Read ad review please!

Memoirs of a slave ch.5

Serenity POV

It had been over two weeks at Endymion's house and other than the witch's presence, the ever unpleasant, ungrateful red head Ann, it was dull and uneventful. Which is something that I often looked forward to when I got through dealing with one of Ann's mood swings. I often wondered if she were pregnant – a thought that did not sit well with me – until I asked Endymion. He laughed before telling me it's just how Ann was. Her mood swings turn's out, were a personality trait. I cringed on the thought.

The woman exhausted me. She always called upon me for her most grueling tasks and would talk forever. I listened to everything of course. Said one worded sentences that seemed to appease her. When I began to say one time 'have you ever tried contemplating telling - ' she slapped me hard across the face for 'back talking' as she called it. I knew back talking, THAT was NOT it.

She often made rude remarks about everyone there was. Her favorite subject was either talking about Endymion as if he were an Adonis, which I didn't disagree with though I didn't dare confide that, or my apparent lack of a female body. She would look at me like horse dung on the bottom of her shoes at times. I grit my teeth and resisted the urge to let my tongue rattle off. Thoughts of her secretly sending me back to Endymion's father came to mind. She hadn't made the actual threat but had IMPLIED it. It was enough for me.

However she had left the day before for a party of sorts and couldn't have my present there to make her look underprivileged when all she was had been born of wealth. It gave me a reprieve from her. Plus it gave me the chance to ask Endymion about how the process was going for the girls I asked about in his father's care. He'd been so busy with business that I hadn't been able to ask him. Once Ann left in her carriage I left for his study as fast as possible to discuss the girls at hand. Knocking he granted me entry.

"Sir Endymion…" something Ann had INSISTED every maid call him, "Serenity, call me Endymion, my wife is gone now. No need for her foolish rules to still apply." I smiled at his words, "Yes, Endymion…" I had to pause to avoid the blush from spreading. He still made me feel like a young girl with her first crush. _This should be gone. Why isn't it?_ "I know you're busy but I was wondering if you had had a chance yet in regards to the other girls at your father's establishment?" it wasn't a home per say, not to me anyways.

"While yes I have been busy I have taken the liberty to have them sent here. Father has just been taking his time with releasing them. They will be here in a few nights." I smiled in happiness. "I must thank you for such great news." I nodded my head in gratitude. "Tell me Serenity have you ever seen the castle?" I perked up. "I've seen the outside." I reply. He smiled and laughed, "No the inside. I am required to be there today for a meeting with the king. I was hoping you'd join me as my assistant." I couldn't help but be gleeful.

I nearly jumped up in and down in gratitude before he moved from his seat and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Now come along, I have an outfit best suited for someone in your position." He took me to his rooms where he shut the door. I felt nervous but did not falter. He pulled out a simple yet elegant red wine colored dress that would hug me perfectly. "Such a gracious thing but I wouldn't want to soil it with my grubbiness." I tell him. I was in fact very dirty from barely getting to bath.

Like I said Ann was a very needy lady. "Take a bath then. Mine is not in use." My cheeks flared up red at the thought of being in his tub. Naked. He must have seen the spotted the look on my face. Of course he didn't mean to join me. He was merely being nice. No matter how tempting the offer was. _He's married! Or have you forgotten his wife!_ My good side muttered. _A wife that he neither loves or cares for._ My bad side retorted back.

Endymion POV

Her cheeks flared up an interesting shade of red before I caught on to her thoughts. Though she probably was not realizing how appetizing such thoughts were for me. I admit I let my eyes linger many times. Ann's curves were very womanly yes but also very well worn and used by many others. Serenity was pure. Her blush stated so even after all of what she had gone through since her mother.

Her mother…I felt bad for her. Serenity had sent out a letter to her but I hadn't the heart to give the return letter back to her as of yet. Her mother passed a week ago. The medicine had begun to work only for the doctor to require more payment for more medicine. Before I could get word to him that I would pay for it he refused the rest of the medication and the mother of Serenity passed away. Serenity had been sold into this for practically no reason now. I sought to tell her the truth but didn't want to see her smile diminish.

The only hope I had now was to get those girls in here and let them develop a kinship before giving her the letter. That way she had the girls to fall to when I couldn't be there. However seeing her here now, with a bath in mind. I was tempted to take a bath and join her and I was in no way physically dirty. "Please I insist." She blush intensified as she grew closer to me as I was by the bathroom door.

I tilted her head up to me as she refused to look into my eyes, "Look at me." her face red as a tomato looked into mine defiantly. I was taken aback by how she forced herself to be focused, single minded in determination. She wouldn't let herself by subject to scrutiny which is all my wife had been doing to her in a very demoralizing way since she came back. Thank the heavens she was at another party. Hours away from here. "Do you wish for me to join you?"

The words came out of nowhere and we both blushed. _What in the hell was I thinking asking such a thing of her?! She's clearly to innocent for such things. Here I am a MARRIED man no less asking to join her! In a TUB!_ And yet it didn't feel wrong…it felt good. It felt so good in fact that we slowly began getting closer and closer to what would be for a kiss. _Was I really going to kiss her…again? The first time was barely so…_

Serenity POV

 _Is he going to kiss me again?_ Of course not he's just – oh my – he's – he's kissing me! So light and feathery. His lips are barely brushing my own. Tingling. I felt something in my core stir as it did that first night we met. It was the gentle brush of his tongue seeking entry that brought me back to reality. If I continued I had no idea where we would go. What this could be. If I stopped it I might be able to end the awkward tension. However he made the decision when he slipped his tongue inside.

Apparently my internal ramblings gave him enough time to think he had the go ahead. Not to mention I didn't stop him or rather I don't think I could have. My body would surely kill me if I stopped. Now his kisses were passionate. Sweet but passionate. His tongue delivering a taste sensation I didn't know could exist. I wanted more. I wrapped my left arm around his neck and the other held onto his shoulder before I kissed back as feverishly as he kissed me now.

He turned us bodily around and boldly pushed me into the wall. The kiss grew in intensity and I didn't know what to do, how to act to the actions done unto me or my body. Mentally I was in ignorance to the actions thanks to the lack of men in my life outside of family and yet my body seemed to speak the language his body was talking to mine clearly enough to understand what the hell to do.

When I felt my body get pushed harder into the wall I broke apart for air. My lungs I didn't noticed were so deprived until I gasped for breath, "I – oh heavens!" I breathed. His kisses trailed down to my neck before his hands grasped at anything on me to grip for my guess was control. I should stop this but my body was acting on its own accord now. _Send me a sign that this is meant to be now!_

Endymion POV

I don't know how it went to me trying to get her to take a simple bath, to me attempting to gain an invite to join her in bathing, then to me kissing the daylights out of her in my rooms. I didn't care though. I know for propriety sakes and to protect her innocence I should but I didn't. Her body responded to me in near perfect harmony. It set flames to mine and all we were doing was kissing! I bent down to kiss the tops of her breasts. She heaved with my actions upon her body. I wanted her under me…NOW!

I hiked her up and began taking her over to my bed. A place not even my wife had laid with me before…well not since our wedding night. Even then I didn't feel those flames as I am now. I wondered who was this girl? I heard a strange pounding on the door. I didn't want to see who it was but Serenity was now pushing me away to answer the door. I let up but told her to stay in place. However she spoke, "I need that bath." She darted into the bathroom and locked the doors before I could protest.

The nuisance was anther maid delivering towels. How ironic. I went to the bathroom doors and knocked only to hear her humming a tune. Clearly trying to ignore me now. I sat outside the doors for thirty minutes before getting tired of waiting. I knew a little trick on getting past the lock doors for my bathroom. A failsafe if I ever accidentally locked myself out. Using the failsafe I found her rinsing her hair out. Her long, golden blonde hair.

The view I had was breathtaking. She wasn't sitting in the tub as I expected, rather sitting at the edge of it and washing her hair while her body, nude sat at the edge. It couldn't have been easy due to the tub's incline but I didn't care. My tongue got caught from speech as I saw her. Skin the color of porcelain. Hair a slightly darker shade of golden blonde that went past her bum. Her breasts were full, round and begging to be touched. Her bum peeking out from the edge of the tub, asking to be – get ahold of yourself!

Before I could turn around and walk out she shifted towards me. "Heaven help me." I whispered to myself. Her nipples I could now see were hard and poking out. I felt they were winking at me and to all that is holy I wanted to suck them dry. To mark them as mine. Her stomach was flat making me want to run my hands over it. I clenched my fists together to keep myself from acting on impulse.

It was when she turned to put her feet into the tub of water that wasn't very full that I saw more of what she had meant. As stunning as she was I also saw her thin frame, and the tiredness under her eyes. Circles under them. My hands de-clenched themselves as the arousal faded. _Was that from father or Ann?_ I asked myself. Her feet were the last that I saw and I only saw them since she was scrubbing them delicately. I wondered why when I saw them. The calluses that came from hard work and ill proper footwear.

Without more thought I went to her. She was so stunned she near fell off the tubs edge thanks to my entrance. Keeping a hold of my hormones I took her foot and sitting on the other edge took salve that I used myself on occasion to put on her feet, one at a time. She winced but accepted the healing agent. "It helps in the healing process. Today when we go out we will get you some better fitting shoes. Best to help in avoiding this in the future." I explained. Her blush I wasn't sure was due to me being there or the heat of the bathroom…probably both.

She had somehow managed in the several feet it took for me to get to her grab a cloth from somewhere and cover her body from my view. I bit my lip from telling her I'd already seen her, she had no need to hide. However I had a feeling she wanted to have that bit of modesty since a girl like her had probably never seen a man even naked before…other than possibly my father, "Did you ever…" _was I about to ask this?_ "Did you ever see my father nude?" she blushed, "Not completely, thankfully, no." I smiled at her answer.

"Good." I didn't know why it was good other than I didn't like the idea that she see him AND me both naked. "I must apologize for earlier." She stumbled. I was taken aback. _Was it not good? No it must have been she responded well enough_. "What for?" I asked. "I kissed a married man. I have committed a terrible act. I promise I will not let myself betray me again." she vowed as if she were the only party to it.

I nearly laughed, "Serenity, you weren't the only one. I was the one who kissed you. It was more my fault than yours. Even still though, I do not regret what happened. I know I should but I don't." I admit to her. I see her confusion. I am to but I am unwilling to let her go due to a marriage built on false proclamations of love and duty. There is no lost love nor a caring will for one another.

"Serenity, I don't know what this is right now but I know I don't want it to end. I have feelings for you, ones that I cannot explain as of yet but I know I am very attracted to you. I have never responded this way with any other house hold staff here. If you do not feel the same let me know now so I can let go free and clear and not let myself get any closer than this moment in time." I tell her.

Serenity POV

I heard his words and I hear what my own mother taught me. I need to be honest with him, for I do not think I can lie to him. He has done so much for me already. "Endymion…I…" I look up at him. He was telling the truth. Nothing but a growing love and want for me in his eyes. "I wish for us to have something. I want to know what it feels like to be with you. To fall in love, to make love…" I blushed a deeper shade of tomato red, "To have a family of my own, but I cannot have that with you."

He looks hurt, "I want it but you are a married man and I am not up to your stature of society. People would frown upon you for being with me." I didn't want that. I didn't want him to tarnish his reputation by being with me. I saw the look in his eyes but could not tell what he was thinking. "It's for the best that it stops here. If it continues and we fall we would not be able to be together. I could never harm your strength of character in such a manner. You have to many sick people that rely on you – if we – if we become something I would ruin you."

I can unfortunately imagine it now. I didn't want him to suffer through any act on my part, willing or not on his part. I had to leave. I got up with my covering out of the tub, put bandages around my feet to ensure the salve wouldn't get anywhere else and said, "I'm sorry but I cannot." I went to leave when he grasped my arm in his hand, "Do not think you can run after that little discourse." He was firm.

I faltered at his words, "I'm doing this for you. If something happens between us it will ruin you, I could never forgive myself for that. Not after all that you have done for me." I told him. "Please understand that." I yanked my arm from his grip, "Now if you still want me as your assistant I will aid you in your business needs but otherwise…I'm sorry…I hope you forgive me." I left the bathroom and headed towards the door, knowing of the consequences to my actions.


	6. a necessary cook

**TropicalRemix** : it'll be something like that.

 **SerenityMorrison** : thanks, and I didn't want them together that fast. Lol

 **G** : awesome. I already have it all written out but I have to proof it over still, but no worries. I planned this to be completed.

 **airrialrtutton** : of course not. Lol

 **OrientalDanceGirl** : serenity is the type to think of others. Though if you mess with her family nd friends all hell breaks loose. Lol

 **Guest (1)** : they both need to grow together a bit before that happens…they feel it but he is married…not happily but still.

 **LoveInTheBattleField** : thanks.

7 reviews, nice lets see how you like this one. read and review!

Memoirs of a slave ch.6

Serenity POV

With a speed unknown to me I made it as far as the door of his bedroom before he slammed his hand against it, closing it before I could turn the knob. "You need to stop running from me." he spoke in low tones. I was turned around sharply as he pushed himself flushed against me. I blushed at the proximity, not used to having a man so close. "I should go." I tremble beneath his touch, my words come out forced. _Of course they did because I don't want to leave him._ I think to myself.

"You need to let me leave or there will be no going back. I am not like the common man. I cannot leave my emotions at the door when bedding another." I look up into his face, pleading with him to understand, "Anything that you will want of me with come with my emotions. I will fall for you. I will want a family with you. I can't have that so please let me go." For some reason he lets me go. I make a hasty retreat to my rooms.

Endymion POV

I sighed. How can she be so stubborn yet so right on something that I should be seeing before she does? I wanted to hit something but refrained. I still need an assistant so I headed back to her rooms to ensure she is still up for the task. Her words repeating themselves in my head. Of course she thinks that of the average man. We are unfortunately creatures that can do certain things without an emotional response needed.

However I am connected to my emotions around her. Elsewise I would have taken her willing or not. I reach her door to find her getting dressed. She gasps, "Endymion." I sigh, "I will be respectful of your needs to stay away but do not underestimate the hold you have on me already Serenity." She looked confused by my words, "I will prove to you that reputation or not I can and will provide you with those things. I desire them to." I tell her. She looks distraught as if she's trying to think of something to say.

"I don't know how you did it but you captivated me on sight. Did you know you're the first women to lay on that bed since my wedding night?" I asked her. She blushed profusely at my inquire. "I would love to have you lay in it again…when you're ready for me that is." Tomato red came to her face in deeper shades. "Now get ready for the meeting, I will have a maid send in the right garments since my presence in this state seems to affect you." She ducked her head. I laughed and left the room.

It was nearly an hour later that we arrived at the kingdom. She was being polite and respectful of everyone, including the staff. She acted a perfect lady. It impressed the king as when he met Ann for the first time with me she acted a bit demanding of what to be brought to her. I only recalled that as her father shot her a look to stop acting so ill-mannered. She had quickly blushed and looked down realizing she had made a fool of herself.

It was one of the few times I had seen her father reprimand her. However I think it had more to do with the king looking at her with squinting eyes. Only he got to order the servants around the way she was. It was an eye opener as was now since Serenity was trying to remain as poise as possible. Her mother taught her well. At that thought I felt guilty still for not telling her yet but promised myself I would when the girls arrived. The meeting was over within a few hours and the king bid us farewell and even asked for me to bring her again.

I wondered if the king had eyes on her for himself and stopped myself from telling him she was taken by myself. She wasn't so I could not. Instead I bowed in respect before leaving. She tried to remain quiet on the way back but was unable to when she giggling like a child at the notion that she had meet the king and talked with him. For but a moment I got jealous till I saw the gleam in her eyes.

It was admiration, not love nor lust. She admired how he worked with his people, how he helped them. "The king is a good man. I hope I was not to talkative to him." she rambled. I chuckled, "No I think he favored your company over mine." She looked over stunned, "In a purely platinic way. I think he admired your own passion for helping others." I tell her, "Thank you and thank you also for this trip. It was a treat." She hugged me. A friendly one but none the less a hug. I didn't want to let go.

Serenity POV

I needed for Endymion to let go of me. It wouldn't do well for either of us to be caught in such circumstances. He only let me go when the carriage came to a stop back at his estate. "Join me for dinner tonight." He left no room for rebuttal before leaving the carriage. I did as asked and joined him for dinner that evening. It was comfortable even with the lingering recollection of what had happened earlier still on my mind.

For the next few nights we had dinner together. Only a select few knew of our dinners, Setsuna, Michiru, Haruka, they were sworn to secrecy. It was a nice companionship. We got to know one another. I felt more at ease around him and didn't mind his subtle flirting with me. It was always small caresses or fleeting kisses to my cheeks or nose. He wouldn't kiss me elsewhere unless I initiated it which my morals by that point didn't allow me to. It seemed after our bathroom encounter my body was back under my control again.

I felt like in a sense we were courting which was ridiculous since he was married but it did. I couldn't help but fall for him as I warned him that I would. I did get the distinct impression though that the feeling was mutual. I needed time to process my thoughts. I wished for my mother's guidance on this. If only I heard back from her. Even from step father. It wasn't until several days later that Endymion's promise came to be.

The girls arrived. Minako, Rei, Makoto and Molly. With them was a new girl. Hair so dark it looked blue in certain shades of the sun. Apparently her shy demeanor won over Lord Chiba's needs but the girls protected her and decided that when Endymion sent for them to include her in it. He agreed to which I was most pleased. However with their arrival came a letter that granted me news of my mother.

Even now as the letter felt used and wrinkled from being in my hands the words written were like a weight on my shoulders. The girls hovered around me, wanting to grant me peace and a reprieve of sadness that befell me from the news. I was to stunned to make them leave, to give me the loneliness I felt I craved. Instead I let them hold me and comfort me. It was a peace that I needed but did not realize until it was given to me.

I had looked to Endymion. The look of remorse on his face told me that he knew but couldn't bear to let me handle it alone. He would only be able to comfort me in private. This would not be a matter that I could deal with only in private. He gave me reprieve from the pain if only for a few days. He let me become adjusted here before giving me such heart wrenching news. I wanted to be angry with him but couldn't find it in my heart to be. The letter was now in the girl with near blue shaded hair, Ami's hands as she read the contents.

"Serenity, I must regretfully inform you that your mother of 45 years passed away recently. She left behind a necklace that was given to her on your birthdate as a gift." Ami pulled the necklace and gave it to Makoto who put the trinket on me. I felt numb to the feel of mother's necklace. I would feel it and weep more later. "But know now that your mother no longer suffers from her illness. She is in the heavens now with your birth father." Ami concluded. Folding the letter back up, "What of step father?" I asked.

"He collected his things and left. The necklace was retrieved from him by the small time lawyer that found her will and testament. She wanted to give you the hut you lived in but due to the sickness it along with much of the village now is being torn down and burned." Endymion's words were hard to swallow. "The man that took me that night told me the village would soon go because of the illness spreading." I stated.

"Yes, it is the best way to get rid of it before it takes over more. The plague will not spread further. It will end there." Endymion told us. "You ladies are welcome to work here as Serenity does. She will give you your choirs as she does. Serenity?" I looked to him, "I trust if you need anything you will come to me." I nodded more out of reflex than agreement. I agreed to be sold for nothing. _Mother was dead. Everyone I love is dead._ The thought hit me hard.

I began bawling my eyes out and was suddenly grateful for the girls there. They like Endymion now could be my new family. I had to have something to want to live for. The girls could be it and if I could figure him out, him to. "So it's Endymion?" Minako asked me. Looking back and forth, "Yes." I wasn't sure where she was going with it, "Just don't say his name like that in front of Ann. She's a stickler for proper formalities." I stated without thought.

"Not what I was referring to." I looked up to her, "It seemed you two were comfortable with one another. First name basis even." I continued to stare not sure on what to say, "Just be careful. He is married." _As if I needed a reminder._ "No worries girls. I have made myself on the issue known." _It's whether or not he chose to accept it_. He made a comment regarding proving something to me. I just…I wasn't sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing. He's not in love with his wife and we do have a spark.

The kisses we've had were enough to tell me that. I just wasn't sure if it was from romantic interest or due to lust. Plus now with the news that mama was gone and step father was in the wind…I just don't know. I need some time to think things though. To get a grasp onto my life, "I just need to focus now on working during the day and mourn mother at night. I'm so grateful you all are here with me now." I told them. Molly and Makoto were supportive while Rei and Minako were more of a wary team.

They weren't sure on how things ran here nor on what had been going on prior to their arrival, "Let me show you around." we all left for me to show them the in's and out's of the manor. They noted that it was smaller than his father's place but showed more character than his fathers did. It was at the end of the evening when Ann showed back up. She ordered dinner for herself and Endymion. We were serving the entrees when we heard cursing in the kitchen. The cook's assistant came out looking worried.

"Sorry for the interruption but the cook seems to have cut his hand very deeply. He will need medical assistance." Endymion looked worried for him, "Have him take the carriage to the doctor in town and make sure to put it on my tab." He told her. She ran back inside. "Such a nuisance, who will feed us?" Ann complained. I looked at her shocked before Makoto stepped up, "Beg the pardon but I can cook." She spoke. Before Ann could speak Endymion asked me, "Do you vouch for her technics in the kitchen?" I looked to her.

"Yes I do." She nodded and left to finish off what the cook was making. I hoped it was good because I had no idea she could cook. It was twenty minutes and one very whinny Ann later when we were ordered into the kitchen to bring out the food. It smelled delicious. I think Makoto tinkered with the recipe. She looked very pleased. Once Endymion and Ann dug in with as much refinement as possible moans of delight were heard.

"Delicious. I think our regular cook just got himself an assistant cook." Endymion declared. She looked pleased, "Yes I must agree. The seasoning is excellent and I know my finer foods. I dine with nothing but the best." Makoto I know took the compliment for what it was. Then Ann I saw, took a look at us all. "More new girls…Endymion really." She laughed, "So you were all meant to be Master Chiba's toys?" she giggled… "Well other than the cook. I can't see how any man would want a woman as tall as they are." I felt insulted for Makoto.

"Master Chiba when we were in his 'care' had a preference for brunettes. Height made no difference." I declared to her. She dropped her fork, "I don't seem to recall speaking to you." I held my head high, "It's my opinion." I dropped the special name she demanded we call her as it didn't befit her actions at the moment. She stood up before walking to me. The girls shifted but otherwise did nothing before Ann slapped me in the face.

I was furious, "That should teach you to act better than your station. Filth – hey!" we were all surprised when Endymion came up and grabbed her hand from going to hit me again. If he didn't I was going to. "Ann enough. A person is entitled to their opinion." He told her. She wrestled her hand from his grip. He let go, "You need to remember dear **husband** that they are lower than us." We flinched.

"Their opinions do not matter because they are nothing to us but help. She overstepped her bounds by speaking out of turn." She turned to me. "Did your mother teach you no manners as a child?" pain griped me. Endymion must have seen my look as he spoke before I could stop him, "Ann the girl's mother just passed away. Show a little - " but Ann cut him off. "Oh so she's an orphan." She looked back to me, "I guess death was her only avenue of escape from such a pathetic daughter as yourself."

I shouldn't have, I know I shouldn't have, but I lost my composure. I slammed my fist into her face. I felt something crunch. It was satisfying. "My mother was a good woman with a wonderful and giving heart. You have no right to tarnish her memory like that. She was better than you and everyone like you put together." I stomped off only to hear screams of pain from her broken nose and of the girls rushing behind me. Minako caught up with me first, "Lord Endymion is staying behind to stop her from calling the guards to have your head."

I didn't care right now. Tears were pouring down my eyes from her words. "It wasn't right for her to bring your mother into this." Ami commented. I nodded, "Even though it was her fault I think you need to go back in there and fix this." Rei told me. I nodded. I had the perfect words to say to her. Walking back in more like a dignified lady than I knew she couldn't be I saw the rage in there directed at me. Endymion I could tell was more upset with her than with me.

"I will apologize for my actions. They were not befitting a woman of my level of grace and intelligence. I wish to not disgrace my mother's teachings but lowering myself to hit someone out of a flight of understanding anger. However IF you ever make a comment that includes my mother in a negative manner again I cannot promise you that I will not have a negative reaction." Ann stood up and demanded, "I want you out of my house!"

"Ann it is my house and as long as I see fit she will remain here. You however are in need of apologizing to as you were being disrespectful." Endymion ordered. She huffed, "I will not lower myself to excuse my words. She's nothing more than common filth. They all are. It's what maids and servants are. It's why they are beneath us. They are nothing." She walked out making sure to point her nose up at us.

"Point it any higher and the gods themselves will feel snubbed." Rei retorted in low tones. I could nearly feel Endymion and his agitation of the turn of the evening, "Forgive my wife she's…not an accepting person." He muttered walking out himself. Before he completed the action he said in low tones barely past me, "Serenity please come to my study later on." He left before I could ask why.


	7. coming together & revelations

**Galaxy** **Princess** : yeah I had to let her get that in for the insult.

 **Mysticgrnbutterfly** : she was taught to be a strong woman in the world they lived in.

 **SerenityMorrison** : oh you'll soon find out.

 **airrialrtutton** : sure does. Lol

 **Dymond313** : nope not even close. She is to loyal and strong to her mother teachings.

 **Guest (1)** : imagining is good.

 **Latebuttruefan** : perfectly understandable. I do the same thing unless their writers I've seen before.

 **OrientalDanceGirl** : that was for her a shot of uncontrolled rage that she couldn't let the bitch get away with it.

 **mryann** : thank you.

 **Razzberreh** : will do.

Sweet ten reviews! Let see how you all like this one, read and review please!

Memoirs of a slave ch.7

Serenity POV

I went into his study to find him working on papers. "Sir?" I asked. He looked up, "I do apologize for her words. She can be incredibly rude. If not for her parents paying for a hospital for those in need I would have divorced her long ago." I nodded at his words. "You shouldn't have to, but I accept." I told him. He asked, "Can you come with me the day after tomorrow? I have some business out at the hospital. I could use a helping hand."

I smiled, "I'd love to but what about Ann's daily requests?" I asked. "The other girls are here no?" I nodded and understood. "As for tomorrow I'll let the staff know that due to personal reasons you'll not be working. I want to let you have time to mourn. Your mother it seems was a good woman." I nodded my head in thanks. Normally in these situations from what I have heard Lords, masters, mistresses do not care for your loses. Endymion did. It was when he stood up that I got stunned.

He pulled me into a comforting hug. "I wish I could do more but I am unable to bring her back so I offer instead my company. If you choose to come to my room tonight to talk or are in need of a friend I am here." He told me, "Thank you. I might take you up on that offer." I joked but wondered how serious I was in reality. He kissed the top of my head. A gesture of friendship and nothing more.

I begin to cry but more so out of a need to mourn silently. I wanted to be in his arms but right now was not the time. His wife would be back around and I held no desire to deal with her or her tantrums. Releasing me I left his study and found Ann to be coming down the hallway. I still had tears in my eyes from his comforting words. I knew Ann took it as he made me cry. Her smile confirmed it.

I ignored her and went to my rooms. That night I mourned the loose of my mother. I cried myself to sleep only to find the girls there for me the next day. They spent it cleaning up and doing my rounds so that Endymion could take me on a doctoring trip with him. seeing the sick around reminded me of my mother but these patients could be helped. I spent the next several hours aiding in whatever ways I could. Most in the ways I had tried with mother. Endymion saw this and hovered over me.

Soon into it I began to tell him about my mother and the good things she had taught me. I felt that in some ways caring for these sick people let me release the stress regarding the loose of my mother. I babbled incessantly I knew about her while he treated and I helped patients. Never once did I mention her being sick from hat they had. Never once did I let it be known to anyone what she died of. He listened to it all. "Thank you for listening. I know I have taken up much of your time." I tell him.

"Nonsense. You are a valued companion." He tells me. We have lunch together before he drops me off at the estate. Stating that he had surgeries to attend to where I would have no place to stand until the several hours were done with, but he was ever so grateful for my assistance today with his regular patients. I thanked him for time away and walked back inside to see the girls hard at work. "Thank you ladies. Your presence here has made things easier to work with and deal with."

"Serenity, you are our friend. You got us away from Master Chiba. We are thankful." Ami said, "I thank the heavens that Endymion brought you here. I do not think I could have grieved properly without friends here with me." I tell them. We finished working from the later noon up until dinner time. They got called away by that time to serve the food. Molly was asked to send me some thanks to the dark haired knight we all cared for. I knew the girls were grateful for his purchase of them from his father.

He became to be like a brother to them all…well whenever Ann was not around. He was down to earth and ensured the girls knew how the estate worked. We worked a way of caring for the estate when Ann was there and when she was gone. Things were more relaxed without her presence. When she arrived it was catering to her every whim. Over the next month we fell into a systematic routine of how to work with Ann's behavior and who did what. It however did not stop or detract how Endymion was with me whenever we were alone.

He was kind and sweet. He made sure I was comfortable in his presence. He flirted with me but otherwise did nothing that would make me feel like he was pressuring me. Our friendship developed easily. The romance brewing beneath it developed fast to. We hid it well under the guise of work and long walks around the estate. He was proper with me. As if courting me. He continued on as always, never took his wife to bed. She tried on a few occasions but he had been honestly tired from his job.

I couldn't help but smile whenever she was turned down. It was seldom few times as she barely came to him. She would always instead choose to spend the night with a friend. We had a strong suspicion the friend was her lover. So I devised a plan to help Endymion get out of his marriage legally. He worked hard to save his money to pay for the hospital…little things he told me during our walks…I didn't want him to be stuck saving for the next five to ten years.

The girls and I at this point in time were fast friends. Minako and Rei had let up on the pretentious behavior that came from being under Master Chiba's rule. Instead we all were tide at the hip so to speak. We worked well together. Plus they had grown to care for Endymion as a brother and wanted to help ride him of the ball and chain he had attached to him. For him to choose who HE wanted to be with. So I asked for their help, only if they wanted to. We needed proof of her infidelity.

That would be hard though. It's not exactly as if we can capture a moment of her and her lover in time. What we ended up deciding was that a third party needed to be involved. Someone unbiased, someone who did not work with us or for Endymion. Someone who could legitimately be there as a witness and not be discredited. Once we found that person we would have him or her witness Ann's deception, gain proof of the infidelity and return it to Endymion where he could legally leave her.

We just had no idea who or what would be needed as proof. Its why nearly two months later Endymion and I were still platonically seeing one another through our small courtship and the girls were trying to figure out with me on how to rid us all of Ann. I thought at one point to use his father but I didn't want to strain the relationship any more than it already was. I came to that conclusion when Master Chiba came over for a visit.

His appetite for the female form had not changed. he was consistently looking for any rip females that Endymion had of his or of his own. When only male servants came out he was displeased. Endymion had made sure to keep all of his female staff from his father that evening knowing how he was. The older man humped before leaving out by eight. I was grateful. My friends were still safe from him.

So in between talking with the girls on occasion we discovered a new person around. A friend of Setsuna's that only visited in the summer due to her living across the seas. She was someone that could be the unbiased third party we needed. Saori. A young girl, around Endymion's age. They had been friends early on but had lost contact for a while. She held no negative feelings towards either party and was scheduled to show up at the next party event for her long haul back. Ann would surely be there and all we needed to do was convince Endymion to go.

We all gathered to discuss the plan that would be taking place. We were all sent as a courtesy from Endymion to be the help for the night. Dressed somewhat reasonably yet not as covered as Endymion had us, we went in and served the food and wine. The place was large and had many rooms. We made sure to map the area out well during the introduction to ensure Ann wouldn't escape. She needed to get caught in the act.

Saori we made sure was always in sight. It wasn't hard as she was the daughter of a wealthy man. It was required of her to be sweet, kind and visible to any prospect-able men…within reason that is. Throughout the evening as we served and were polite when needed we watched Ann from a far acting coy and flirty with nearly every male in the room that was attractive. We tried to figure out who her mystery man was. However she was so flirty with any man that was attractive it became difficult.

We decided to figure out the one she paid the most attention to. Her body language. It wasn't until Rei came up to me and said in low tones, "Are we sure he's even here tonight?" we had hoped he was. "Perhaps not." I groaned more mentally than anything. I looked over and saw Endymion. He barely looked at his wife, more so consumed with chatting with her father as I had seen earlier. Apparently it didn't phase her parents on how loose she was with herself. My mother would have killed me.

It wasn't until around one am that we nearly gave up. Ann seemed to be in the room the whole time. That is until a white haired man came around. She discretely slid out but not enough. We made sure that Saori had stayed long enough before suggesting she get some air. Minako and Rei had even escorted her to avoid getting lost. I myself went along only to get stopped by Endymion. I gasped. "Is everything okay? You seemed preoccupied this evening." He asked me in concern.

Two witnesses were better than one right? Grabbing his hand I lead him down the hallway and into the room where we found Saori standing there. Mouth agape as she saw his wife in the middle of a deplorable act with the white haired male. Endymion couldn't even act upset he was beyond it. Instead it was Saori that finally gasped and alerted the couple. Ann's eyes widened as he spoke.

"I guess I know who your friend is." It was said with aloofness. She scrambled away from her 'friend'. Almost acting as if it wasn't willing when it clearly was. "Endy please you don't understand!" she began to plead for her life…life of wealth that is. She was caught and this time there was nothing to use, nothing to bargain with if there ever was from a sight such as this, "What's there not to understand?" he demanded.

Having heard the voices from down the hall it attracted more party goers into the room. The ones that stayed late, came in to witness her shame. Including her parents, "You've been so wrapped up in your stupid work that you have no time for me." she whined. He sighed, "I'm sorry you see my work with sick and dying people as stupid. Maybe if you didn't spend five night out of the week with your 'friend' we could have talked about it. Worked it out." her said friend pulled his breaches back on.

"Enough of this drama." The man spoke. He looked to me, "Nice…" I gulped. Endymion stepped in front of me, "What you had enough of my soon to be 'ex-wife' now you want my servant?" he demanded. That's when the vocals of Ann started, "EX WIFE?! I refuse to divorce you!" she screeched. He looked to her. A cold face of stone, "You can refuse all you want. But I have several people here as a witness to you indiscretions." She looked around at my words. I wanted to smirk so badly but didn't.

"I have more money - " her father stopped her, " **I** have money darling daughter. You do not." She looked more upset now. Her rich world was collapsing around her and she could do nothing to stop it. Tears of anger running down her face in humiliation. "I'm to inherit - " he stopped her again, "You've disgraced me for the last time." her father looked away from her. to disgraced to even make eye contact with her.

"I've had enough of your excessive neediness, your intrusive wayward tongue and most of all your appetite for the male form. You should have stayed true and devoted to your husband. Then maybe this wouldn't have happened. Chiba." Endymion looked to him, though in remorse or mortification of Ann he wasn't sure of. That much I could tell. "I'm terribly sorry for the actions of my daughter."

Ann wrapped the dress that was hanging on her more securely around herself. "If you so choose to end the contract of marriage - " she tried to cut him off but he only sent her a cold look that had her recoiling in shock. "It will not end the funds provided to the hospital. Let's just ensure that this event stays with ALL of us tonight." He looked around at everyone in the room. They all agreed…except for Ann. "NO! I will not lose what I have here! I do what I want and when I want to do it! I've never had restrictions before!"

To that her father looked ashamed, "I do deeply and humbly apologize for her actions. I fear that her promiscuity could be a result of my teachings as a father. either that or she has no moral compass. Either way I must apologize and I will ensure she is kept away to avoid causing anyone further repercussions." Ann yelled back at her father, "You can't do that! I'm your only child." He looked to her, "Your mother is still young enough…we'll have another." That only enraged the red headed woman.

Her anger was preventing her from thinking about what she was saying before she said it that was for sure. "Ann let me make this very clear to you." Endymion said in low tones. He was seriously upset. She was still furious with the events and I knew once she cooled down she'd wonder how she got caught. "This marriage is over. You have no control over that. As for this event tonight…" he waited to ensure she heard him.

"If you want to make sure that your reputation stays intact and isn't tarnished to the rest of the circles you will accept this defeat." Her face was red with rage but she held it in this time. She knew she was done for. "I will not - " he cut her off, "Furthermore…" he looked around, "You will accept the divorce I will offer you and state that 'due to differences' I am agreeing to ending this marriage contract. If you refuse everything you have reputation wise will be gone. Your family I'm sure will disown you for tarnishing theirs as well."

Her father nodded in agreement. Her mother unable to look at her, "This is ridiculous. How could you do such a thing to us? After all we did for you?" her mother demanded of her daughter. Ann rolled her eyes, "Yes mother I'm not your perfect little girl. I like to be with many men. Excuse me for being myself and seeking the attention that I wanted from you and father in other men." Her mother placed her head up high, "Your remaining things at our place will be donated to children and ladies in need." Ann looked furious.

"You can't!" she screamed. "We purchased them. Their in our home. So yes my dear daughter we can." Her voice was cool and calm as she walked out of the room but not before giving all of us servants a warning glare of silence. "Not a word of this night is to be mentioned anywhere or to anyone else or I swear to - " I held up my hand. Shakily so at this point. I was frightened to a point as I had not expected this all to happen.

"You can be assured from all of us that not a word will be breathed beyond this room tonight to a single living soul." She turns and walks out. Her father went to Endymion, "Come to me for tea in the morning, we have much to discuss regarding her new whereabouts. Unless her friend will let her stay at his place." He inquired. Said friend laughed, "Ann's only good for a quick lay." She turned to him in shock. "Don't act so stunned. You'd think you were the only one I bedded." She looked even more mortified.

He walked out fully dressed. "I think its best we leave Ann to have a moment to gather herself." I suggested. Everyone agreed and walked out. As we all left we heard the tell tale of items being smashed and broken in the room. "Vada." I heard Endymion call out to the hostess. "As she is still my wife until this divorce is settled please send the bill for the damages to me." before she can accept her father comes up to them, "Not necessary. Send it to me." all three nod, "Not a bad ending to the night huh?" Minako asked. we all gave our little smiles.


	8. man's eel in a woman's cave

**Puffgirl1952** the 2nd: wait and see. Lol

 **SerenityMorrison** : there are other things to worry over in this story.

 **Dymond313** : you'll see.

 **airrialrtutton** : I want them to progress slowly and not just jump into bed together. It's a flourishing romance from the medieval times. There wasn't a lot of bed jumping between those trying to romance one another first and keeping the relationship under wraps. Lol

 **TropicalRemix** : she got it into her head that she could do anything. That she had all the power. Sad thing is she didn't and that got shown to her in spades! Lol

 **OrientalDanceGirl** : it's a mix. She's not staying for long though. Saori won't be evil but she recognizes certain things faster than others.

 **mryann** : yup.

7 reviews, nice. Lets see where this one takes us. Read ad review please.

Memoirs of a slave ch.8

Serenity POV

The weeks passed by without a word. Saori, to avoid being asked anything in relation, left back for her country. Claiming the need for family made her homesick. I wondered if it was more due to that or the fact that Endymion, despite his offer of a room for her, made it clear he wasn't interested in pursuing a new relationship to which she had tried to step in the shoes of as soon as Ann was given the proverbial boot. She had hovered for days straight around before he got the hint and gave her the hint.

Ann did move out but didn't hesitate to still try to get Endymion to let her stay. He declined and had the butler gently remove her from the estate. She slapped him and said he was horrible in bed anyways. _I doubt that_. I blushed at my own thoughts before keeping to my cleaning. Now that Ann was gone there was less need for so many maids around. A lot of them were grabbing choirs to do or looking for new employment before Endymion would let them go.

I tried to stay within sight yet not always. It seemed he always knew when I was in the room with him. It was very unnerving. I blushed a great deal. It was when winter approached that I saw the snowflakes fall. Getting cooler in the long sleeved sweater the maids were given as part of the winter dress code I pulled the blanket from the couch over me tighter. It was my break time so I used it to keep me warm as I took to reading books.

I liked getting lost in another world for a little bit before I had to go back to my mundane life. I hadn't noticed when the door opened and closed only a few moments later when the draft of the air hit my face. Looking up I found Endymion standing in front of me. Feeling I had overstayed my welcome – and looking entirely **too** comfortable in his furniture – I removed the blanket, "My apologies sir, I was just getting off of break." Standing up he blocked me. "Sir?" I asked, unsure of what he wanted.

"The names Endymion…Serenity…" he said my name differently now. With more affection. It caught my attention. My eyes rose up and saw something new in his eyes. It wasn't something I could easily read. His hand slowly came out and latched gently onto my chin before pulling my face at an angle to him, "I want to kiss you." he states in all honestly. My eyes widened, "I…" I was shell shocked. Unable to talk.

"May I?" he asked. I couldn't talk. It felt like my throat went dry and my lips went numb. _Why won't you open your mouth?! Speak damn it!_ He dropped his hand, getting the impression that I was rejecting him no doubt. "My apologies, - " He began _NO!_ I mentally screamed. Then I panicked. Jumping into action I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. I felt him respond with eagerness. Soon we were both on the couch. Only this time he lay partially on top of me as I laid haphazardly on the couch.

"I've wanted to do that since I met you." He admitted breaking his lips from mine. I nodded as we kissed some more. "Let's move this into a more private room." he suggested, a grin on his face I hadn't seen before. Now I stuttered. I wasn't sure. Was I ready for sex? He had just divorced his wife. My mother had barely been dead for a year. Not to mention one we did come from two different worlds. Two I wanted to marry someday and have children. And three I had always been taught to wait until you were married for a man to touch you that way.

Yet I knew I wanted this. My body was singing for me to go with him. However I could not betray my mother's teachings, it was all I had left of her. so with that in mind I regained control over my hormones and settled down the urge to consummate this relationship together. It would be painful but necessary in the end. I just hoped I would feel the same way when I looked back on this moment.

"So sorry Endymion but I was raised that a woman is only intimate with her husband. We are not married. It would be wrong both morally and ethically." I explain. I pulled away, "Are we not married in spirit?" he asked me. I looked to him in confusion. "I have felt love for you for a long while now. Nearly the entire time we've known one another we've been practically 'courting' as the term goes." I blushed at his words.

"I know that I would love to make you my wife. If you'd have me as your husband." I was stunned by his words. "Really?" I asked him. A smile of hope gracing my face. He smiled, "Really. All of our time together spent talking, laughing, getting to know one another…" he bent closer to me. I felt him pick my right hand up before kissing the inner palm. "That my love is 'courting'." He explained. Before I could talk he continued, "Doesn't matter how we got together what matters is what we do with it." he stated.

"I've waited so long to do this. To have something of my own. Your mine Serenity. I want to make you be physically mine…now. Do you want to make me yours?" he asked. This time he stepped away. I looked up to him and saw the determination in his eyes. I also saw the reprieve in them to. He would wait if I asked it of him. Its why he distanced himself from me. It gave me the resolve I needed.

I stood up with confidence in my next moves. "I to feel the love you hold for me Endymion. If you believe we are married in the heart and spirit then I know it to be true for us both. I want to be yours…forever." I tell him. He doesn't waste any time. Pulling me down the corridor he ushers me through the door to his rooms. Somehow we make it without attracting the attention from a single servant. Ensuring that the doors are locked he begins undoing my uniform as I fiddled with his shirt. I had never slept with a man before.

The birds and the bees was a short conversation of the man's eel in a woman's cave. I didn't grasp much more than the basic bits which resulted in me understanding where babies come from. My mother didn't feel that was a highly needed to know fact for me. She always said she'd tell me more when I got older. We both kind of forgot…I watched as he came around and loosened up the back buttons so he could gently remove my uniform.

"So what do I do?" I asked him. He looked into my eyes and held me snuggly in his arms. They were like bands of warmth around me. I felt safe, secure and content. I trusted him. "Just go with what feels good to you. Let your body guide you." He assured, nuzzling me. I nodded and wrapped my arms once more now more confident around his shoulders. Kissing him I felt his body against my own until as he stepped forward gently guiding me back.

Feeling the wall now he bent a little disconnecting the small kiss we had. I saw the look of love and lust in his eyes. Then I saw happiness and smiled back. He lifted me up. My eyes widened at the action but forced my body to relax. He would never do anything I didn't want to. I was here out of my own will. My legs instinctively wrapped around his waist. I felt embarrassed having them so spread out, "Oh Serenity." He moaned gently.

It sent currents through me at hearing my name said like that. My blood ran warmer and I felt heat flaring up in me at the thought of what I was doing to him and I barely touched him. It felt exhilarating. I held on tighter as his hands found their way beneath my long dress. The maid's uniform for winter time was essentially a dress that went down to my feet. There was a half a corset on that enabled me to carry a small pad of paper for writing down choirs on.

I had no inkling of where it was right now. The ties of the corset were in the back with a leather lacing in the front to keep it in place. It wouldn't be proper to have ties in the front as well. Mine however was currently being pulled up from in front of me to leaving a layer laying bunched up in front of my waist and the remaining fabric falling from the sides leaving my legs from upper thigh exposed for his touching pleasure.

With my legs now up he stripped the leg warmers from me but not before slipping my shoes from my feet. Incidentally slipping my socks off in the process to. He now had access to feel my bare skin. I gasped as he felt up my now bare legs. I was so unused to this. The only thing that kept me from shying away was the look in his eyes. He wanted to make sure I was okay with his touches. It aided in calming me down.

This was the most a man had ever touched me though. I felt exhilarated. I didn't know what to do so I just let my instincts take hold. He pulled at the strings to the corset behind me. It loosened up dramatically before he pulled the straps down my shoulders and tossed it to the side. Lost for now. He then pulled the top half of the dress down and let it bunch with the reset against my waist. I felt exposed when I felt the air hit my skin.

The brassier that I had been given to wear felt less than what I had ever worn but it supported better I had to admit. At least until he unbuttoned the front of it and slipped it over my shoulders before it landed somewhere in the room. I shuddered in pleasure and fear. I hadn't had this happen before ever. The first time I ever even kiss a man and I also make love to him to…how does that even get conceived?

My nipples perk up. My breathing increased. No one but myself even had ever seen my breasts, "Endymion." I needed to know how he took seeing them. He looked up before leaning forward and sucking one into his mouth. The sensations that came from it threw me for a spin, "I oh Endymion." I guess what he heard was enough for him as he switched breasts and gently nipped at my nipple. I yelped in shock before he soothed it away with his tongue. "You taste amazing." He moaned.

He pulled me away from the wall, my legs still wrapped around his hips as I was deposited onto his bed. "I'm glad you're the first woman I've ever had in my bed that I love." He told me. I blushed and smiled, "Me to." I watched as he pulled the rest of my uniform off and the leg warmers before undressing himself. When his breaches dropped to the floor I turned a new tomato shade of red and had to force myself to not to turn away from him.

He leaned forward and gently maneuvered me to the pillows. "I want to taste you." I went to kiss him when he chuckled, "Not these lips…or rather not just these lips." I looked confused. _What other lips is he referring to?_ I thought. Seeing my confusion he pulled my legs further apart and dipped his head between. It looked foreign and embarrassing to see him down there. "Endymion what on earth are you…" I began to ask. However when his tongue touched the most intimate part of my body my back bolted from the bed in shock, "Endymion!" I gasped.

I had never had such a sensation happen to me before. It was a shock of pleasure and unknown feelings. He held my hips in place, "Calm down…do you trust me?" he asked after a beat. Not moving now wanting to ensure I was comfortable with him down there. I looked into his eyes and saw the same feelings I held for him reflected in his. "With my heart." I responded. He dipped down while keeping his eyes connected with mine and licked my lower lips once more. I couldn't keep the contact.

The sensations were to much to shocking for me to do anything other than feel. When his tongue went in deeper I let out a mewl that made me feel like blushing even more. I was sure by now that I was a permanent shade of red. The heat that flooded me felt insane. I felt wetness accumulate that I had hardly ever felt before down there. He lapped it up like a cat to cream. I stopped feeling so embarrassed and began to feel the pulsing pleasure rise.

When he started to suck at my lips then at this pulse point down there I felt a clenching unknown to me happen. I screamed into the pillow next to me. I didn't want to draw attention down to our activities. I felt the muscles release me from their hold as I caught my breath. "I…oh…" I was still stunned. "Endymion…" I looked down to find his lips covered in a wetness before he licked it away, "You taste divine." He told me.

It took me a moment to gather what he meant and I went crimson before I watched him pull up over me. Lining himself up. I tensed only to find him kissing my lips. Allowing me to have a lingering taste of myself on his lips. It distracted me long enough as I felt him move into me forcefully. I gasped and he only slipped his tongue inside. Preventing me from being too loud I suspected. I had to smile.

He pulled my legs up around his hips as he began to move slowly at first before gaining rhythm and speed. I held on to his shoulders as he moved powerfully over me. Controlling the rhythm and ensuring that I was taken care of. I looked into his eyes and saw the determination to please me before anything happened for himself. It spoke to me on the level of caring and love he held for me. I fell more in love if possible. I would somehow make it work out with his class of people I had to.

"I want this with you forever." I admitted, my breath gasping on his oncoming thrusts. He smiled, "I do as well my love…my Serenity…" his head dipped into my shoulder and sucked on the skin there as his thrusts took on a new rhythm. The feel of his velvety tongue on my neck made me arch further into his next thrust into me. Making it a harder and stronger feeling. "Oh yes!" I bite my lip. As if I was denying him pleasure he growled low in his throat and attacked my lips.

I hadn't even known he left my neck or had dragged a trail up my neck. My senses were all skewed. He nibbled on my now bruised lip, "I love making you blush." His voice betrayed the lust I knew he felt cause I felt the same way to. "Me to!" I arched my body again as he ground himself against the smooth and wet walls of my body. It made me squeeze him tightly. Clench my walls around him.

I felt myself shaking as his thrusts took me further than before, his body hitting me harder than before now. I could tell he was losing control as his hips were beginning to go so fast that I swore they blurred before my eyes. Either that or I was moving that fast myself from the rhythm beneath him. "I love you." I said shakily. He held me tightly as his movements took on a faster speed. Burying his head in my neck I felt him lick all over. It should have grossed me out but I merely held his head in place.

I felt like he was devouring me. So when I began a new set of shaking, realizing what was going to happen he took both of my ankles into each hand and held them apart as his new angle had him going much deeper. I felt the wracks take hold of me as my culmination happened. It pulled on him as well. I could tell mine triggered his as he stalled for a moment before hitting me with everything he had and spraying me with his seed.

I should have been concerned we didn't try to stop it nor have him pull out, but right now I just felt an immense high. The pleasure blinding me from the realities of the world and how they would see it and how they would react to it. He collapsed on top of me before moving partially over and pulling me with him, "Well figure it out later. I promise. Right now this is for us to enjoy." He said. I agreed and curled into him.


	9. truth and lies part 1

**TropicalRemix** : yup.

 **airrialrtutton** : its how I wanted her to be.

 **SerenityMorrison** : I hadn't decided on that…

 **mryann** : not a problem.

 **OrientalDanceGirl** : never know…

 **LoveInTheBattleField** : happy valentine's day.

Nice 6 reviews, lets see where this one takes us. Read and review please!

Memoirs of a slave ch.9

Endymion POV

I haven't felt this content in years. Not even the few nights Ann and I spent together. The sex had been okay but that felt like nothing compared to what Serenity and I shared. We made love into the next evening fulfilling every need we had and yet I knew I'd never get her out of my system. She was in my gut, my heart and now in my soul. I loved her beyond anything. The divorce had been finalized with Ann now I just had to explain why I wanted to marry my maid so damned fast. Maybe we could elope?

I felt her stir beside me. Her curled up position made me smile at how childlike it was. I loved it, "Wake up love…" I motion gently. "Comfy." She grunted and snuggled deeper. Her body I knew was probably was still as sore as mine was from the activities we had partaken in. She had been amazing in bed and I was still amazed that I was the first man for a lot of things regarding her. Her instincts on how to please me were spot on and I had never had anything so well done before…ever.

She at one point sucked me off and performed fellatio so well that when she gently bit into my length I came off that alone. I pumped every last drop into her mouth and she swallowed without qualms. It had me hard again after that. Of course that's when she found out that sex was not confined to a bed but rather anywhere. The dresser. The night stand. The walls. The door. The bathtub. The window sill.

Like I said we've been making love for nearly two days. Thankfully I had taken the time yesterday while she took a nap to re-schedule my appointments to ensure we wouldn't be disturbed. I wanted to spend as much time with her as possible during that time. As I pulled the sheets away I saw the blood that had signaled her loose in virginity. We made love over it afterwards, it didn't matter.

As she awoke I saw her in a cutie angelic fashion scrunch her nose and look towards me. Our eyes connected. We smiled. Then Rei came in to serve me…and incidentally found Serenity as well, "I see now why she's been ditching her duties." The girl smirked. Serenity having woken up a bit more pulled the covers to her, "Oh dear, I have so much to do." She went to sprint from the bed but I held her back. "We have much to discuss. Leave us Rei." I ordered. The door was closed moments later.

I'd have to chide Rei on entering in a room unannounced later, right now I had a blonde goddess to get affairs in order with, "I think you know now that things can't go back to the way they were." I tell her. She nods, "So what happens now? Ann just left not to long ago. It will look wrong on you if anything happens to us only a shortly afterwards." She is smart to detect this, "I know….it's why when the summer approaches us we will announce our engagement." She looked stunned and happy.

"That's oh my goodness…only five months away." I smiled at her. "Yes we'll tell them that during a walk we fell in love under the moon light but stayed apart for as long as possible to be proper. And when Ann was gone we sought our friendship once more and it bloomed into a love." she blushed, "Its sounds good but will everyone accept?" she asked fearful. "Whether they do or don't I don't care…you're the one I wish to be with. Not them." I confided. Lifting her chin up I kiss her tenderly.

"Until then our relationship must be a secret. Only those in the house may know of our relationship. I'm sure Rei will ensure that as well." I mutter the last part out. She agrees, "The girls are loyal. They won't speak of it to anyone." She assured me. I laughed lightly, "They are loyal. It's why I didn't immediately reprimand Rei this morning for her rude awakening." Serenity blushed at the words. I pulled the sheets from her. "Don't be shy around me." her legs curled up.

"Can't help it. You're the only man I've ever been with. It'll take some getting used to." she admits. I kiss the tip of her nose. "You're so genuinely sweet and cutie. I love it." I tell her. I knew it would be a trial to deal with high society but I didn't care. She would be my wife and we would have a family and love one another till our days were at their end. First I had to get our affairs in order.

Serenity POV

It had been weeks since we made love. He was sweet to me and treated me with tender affection though anything more outside of the safety of the estate was strictly forbidden. I stayed in my rooms as it was proper but two nights out of the week I slept with him in his room. By the end of the month it became more frequently. We heard nothing more of Ann on the gossip mill. Rumors of overseas travel was the last bit of anything.

My deduction was that she had used up her resources here in this land and her father shipped her to new ones to avoid more slander onto his good name. In time we figured he would write her off for good lest she damage his public reputation to the point of no one wanting to do business with him. In the meantime Endymion worked hard and frequently on the hospital. He had made plans to expand on a wing to be able to house more people in.

He had asked me to help in design. I had never thought he would. A woman's place from where I learned was to be behind her man, not side by side yet he seemed to want that more. It was unheard of and threw me off but made me happy at the same time. He didn't want someone to walk on, he wanted someone to be his partner. So when those months flew by and everything was still going swimmingly well he let it be public knowledge of our involvement.

I waited with baited breath on how I would be treated. I did go to the local market for fruits and vegetables. Cuts of meat and loafs of bread. I volunteered this week to go out and collect the goods needed with Rei. We could load up the horse and wagon that Endymion insisted we use to avoid traveling to far with such goods in our arms. Getting there I already felt the stares. I choose to ignore them as I picked up the produce.

"This is ridiculous." Rei muttered in irritation. Her temper these days was growing shorter. As time went on she saw me as a younger sister to watch over so she became over protective and saw their stares as a near attack on me as a person. She turned to the upper class women in the market. I knew why then looked down at us. Servants of our class didn't shop at the market meant for higher society. Endymion wanted the best to feed to everyone though. Rei spoke, "Can we help you ladies with something?" her question held her sneer.

One of the ladies laughed, "Don't you dare take that tone with me you peasant. You mean nothing to the outside world." The lady of class turned to me. Sizing me up and down as if wondering what I was and comparing me to an image in her head, "I don't understand? Average looks. Short height. Meager sizing…petite…what does Doctor Chiba want with you?" she questioned us.

I went to speak with Rei walked up into her face. I knew what was coming next, "Rei - " I tried but she threw a glare at me before turning her anger to them, "A hell of a lot more than what he could get from some snippety, piece of - " I pulled her out before she could finish. "Why I never!" the one lady began, I turned back to her as I walked Rei out with our produce in hand, handing the cashier the amount needed.

"I know you can't see it now from your perch up whosever money you're spending but Mr. Chiba and I are not cannon fodder for your daily gossip club. The ONLY difference between me and you is the silver spoon you have held where the sun down shine." She was flabbergasted as we walked out. Even Rei was stunned before she shouted out, "Besides he loves her. He wants to be with her." I smiled in confidence as we made to leave through the doors when the ladies caught up with us outside.

The woman managed to compose herself and gave a fake laugh. Her friends laughed with her, "So let's see…" she began to circle around me. Unfortunately no one was around that would give two cents to help us. Rei was getting irate again, that wasn't a good sign. It was the creapy look that the first lady gave me that had my senses screaming to get out of there. "Perhaps a child is on the way." She guessed.

Then as if a stroke of genius she proclaims, "That makes perfect sense." She looked to my stomach to try and see, "I must deny this as it is, incorrect." I began, "Endymion Chiba and I have fallen in love and we are together, no child is involved. However when one does become to be it will be after we are married. I care not for what society thinks of it and neither does he. Now if you'll excuse me." I turned and walked away from her.

Angered I know at the insinuation Rei vented under her breath, "Can I punch her?" I smiled and laughed. As if contemplating it I giggled, "Not in public." She turned to look at me before we both broke out in giggles. As tempting as that would be we wouldn't stoop so low. We didn't attack unless attacked first. That went for verbally so or physical. No more than verbal's had been made and we countered them with ease.

"Let's get back to the estate and get this food into the kitchen before it goes bad." I insisted. I see her agreement as we leave out. We traveled the small amount of time it took to get back and arrived in time to see Endymion escorting out a client of white hair with silver tones to it. The young man took a look to me and I felt a cold wave wash over my being. Something wasn't right. "Serenity this is Diamond. He's working with me to free the rest of the girls that my father has at his place." I nodded.

"A lovely woman you have on your hands Endymion." Diamond walked forward, Endymion in tow and took my hand to graciously kiss it. Like ice cubes on my skin. My instincts told me to run. My flight or fight nature told me to fight…then fly. "Yes she is a beautiful woman. My love." Diamond between us and sensed something I didn't. "I see…may I speak with you in private?" Endymion went to answer when Diamond spoke again, "I meant to the lady of the house…Endymion." I could feel untrusting waves around us.

"As long as Endymion is fine with it and Rei – chan stays with us for propriety then I don't see the harm." Endymion accepted as Diamond took both myself and Rei around to the garden area for small talk. "So why did you request an audience with me when your business is with the man of the house?" he chuckled and walked us to a corner of the garden where the attendee had previously been working within the confines of the shed.

Rei was smelling some of the lilacs when I felt a hand grab my arm and pull me into the shed. "I don't - " Diamond clamped a hand over my mouth. "Listen very closely cause this offer expires very soon." I heard Rei calling out for us. "Lord Chiba wants the whore he paid for back. He has asked me to pass the message along. That and…" he patted in a grinning manner the breast pocket with all the money that Lord Chiba had provided for him. "Or what? What will happen if I don't?" I demanded, acting more confident than I felt.

"Or Lord Chiba will tell his son that you are his long lost daughter." Now I was confused. "What will happen is Endymion will hear a testimony from your mother's 'dear friend' that she knew the truth of your birth but kept it secret till the day your mother died. Endymion will never want to be with you again. He will of course ensure that you are financially taken care of but there will be no happily ever after." He came closer to me before whispering, "There never is. Those are reserved for fairy tales…this is no tall tale." He finished.

"That's a lie." I retort, "True but considering the amount of women that have been through Lord Chiba's harem over the years, it would stand to reason that he conceived a child with one." I refused to bow down, "Can't work. Lord Chiba wouldn't have taken me into his 'harem' if I were his illegitimate daughter. Your lies will bring you and him nothing but misery and pain." I shoved back at him.

I heard Rei now pounding on the door, having heard our voices. Asking if I was okay. I heard her call for Endymion and hoped he would get there soon. Being in Diamond's presence was making me feel ill at heart. My body wanted to get out. Panic was beginning to set in at the uncomfortable surroundings I was forced into. Diamond's grip never lessoned nor showed signs of weakness.

I had to get him off guard. Make myself look smaller, weaker to find a point where he would weaken and break his hold even in the slightest. "True but will Endymion believe me, the man he's known for years or the new woman that he has warming his bed at night? A women that he's know less than a year…." I saw where he was going with it. It hurt but it was true, Endymion might believe him over me. It would depend now on whose case was better built, the one on truth or the one in lies?

"Even it if became only speculation Endymion would loose everything." He loosened up his grip but held onto my face with the bruising grip now. _Endymion where are you?_ "The thought of a prominent doctor sleeping with his sister, half or not is an atrocious and unspeakable act that would destroy everything he's built. Unless…" he breached, hovering over me, "Unless you leave him and go back to Lord Chiba. The lies won't spread and Endymion will continue business as usual."

I snapped back at him. "Not to diminish this whole effect you're going for but…" we heard Endymion outside, calling for me. "Why would Lord Chiba want me when I'm no longer of purest flesh? You said it yourself I've warmed his sons bed at night." Diamond cringed a bit in response to that. Apparently having forgotten about that even though he mentioned it first. "What does that change your plans?" I asked in a confident yet demeaning tone.

He tightened his grip on my throat and suddenly breathing became a serious issue. I guess I must have upset him, "A woman should know her place better than to question a man's words." I couldn't even look at him with a sneer. The grip was to strong. I gripped him back to try and loosen his hold and barely stopped the attack furthering as Endymion broke in, "What the devil is the meaning of this?" he demanded in outrage, before I could talk Diamond spoke.

"Your harlot of a whore tried to take me in here for deplorable acts. I had to hold her back just to avoid being touched again." My mouth fell open in shock and out right anger. However my throat was sore from the recent attack and I couldn't talk very well. Rei saw this motion and came to my verbal rescue, "Not that Endymion would believe such a foul lie but I heard everything!" now Diamond looked a bit off.

"What is she talking about? And why does she have bruises on her neck?!" Endymion demanded, becoming angered by the sight he saw. Diamond put on a cool façade. "You're really going to take the word of a rescued whore over me? We're old friends Endymion." He smiled. I looked to Endymion as he contemplated Diamond's words and Rei's. It would be a case of lies versus truth.


	10. truth and lies part 2

**TropicalRemix** : so many questions. Lol

 **airrialrtutton** : diamond had a moment of weakness, he will regret things soon enough.

 **Latebuttruefan** : I planned for this to be done within 10-15 chapters but was able to narrow that down further. This is a short story written for a reviewer that requested it. I just hope I did said reviewer 'trex' I believe good.

 **OrientalDanceGirl** : endymion's father believes himself to be right, It will be his downfall.

4 reviews that's nice, its winding down now, I know short but this was meant to be a small short story. 2 chapters including this one to go! Read and review!

Memoirs of a slave ch.10

Serenity POV

"I will hear both sides of this story. Everyone inside now." He ordered. Everyone moved into the grounds of the estate then inside to where his office was. "Leave us." He ordered to any passerby servant. Closing the door he ensured no one would be able to hear the discussion. "I will take the lead on this one." Diamond stated haughtily, taking control of the conversation. Acting like he owned Endymion's place, he created an air of ease around himself to avoid Endymion thinking he was in the wrong.

I however was furious that he would lie. "I was aiming to speak with the lady of the house regarding the rumors of your up and coming marriage to her. I wanted to see what type of martial gift you would like. Then I was appalled and stunned when she pulled me into the shed and attempted to perform actions that are reserved for the whores of where she came from." I was seething in rage and wanted to punch him in the face.

"Such actions are not worthy of the ladies of our community Endymion. We can't allow such things to take place." He looked at me as if I were a bug to be smooshed beneath his boot. "It's a disgrace to our communal." He finished, standing next to Endymion, facing between him and myself. He was pitting us against one another. "May I take the floor now?" I asked calmly. I was gestured by Endymion to take the floor.

"As Rei – chan can contest we were walking out to the gardens when I was pulled in to the shed and threatened to return to your father and leave you. If I didn't he and your father would spread lies of my 'origins' and make you want to be rid of me." I explained. "I refused and he tried to harm me. That's when you came in." I finished, "I was trying to get you off of me!" Diamond retaliated. "You speak of nothing but lies. Besides Rei – chan heard it all. She can contest to what I am saying." I turned to Rei.

"It's true Endymion. Diamond pretty much propositioned her to leave you and go back to your father. But he seemed to not like it when she explained that she was no longer 'pure' for your father…." she lead on. Endymion took it all in as I finished, "When he found out that we had been 'together' he fell into the rage and tried to harm me. That's when you came in." Endymion looked to Diamond to see if he would say anything.

"You are not going to take the word of two whores over ME!" Diamond snapped. Endymion held his hand up, "Serenity was NEVER a whore." His tone was that of a man controlling his aggressive emotions. "Rei – chan I can't speak for but I know Serenity. The woman blushed around me for months before anything even happened. Diamond what does my father want? I mean why now?" Endymion asked him.

Diamond sighed, "I'm disappointed Endymion. That you would take their words over mine." He was sticking to his story. "I'm sorry that you can't tell me the truth." Diamond looked to him in shock. "I heard Rei - chan threatening to dismember you if you laid a hand on Serenity. I saw your hands around her. Even IF Serenity tried to do that you're strong enough to keep her at a distance but you choose to harm her. NOW…old friend…" Endymion looked visibly upset by everything and had a right to be.

"What does my father want? And why send you?" he asked. I guess he saw that Endymion painted him into a corner due to his next words, "He paid a lot of money for your Serenity. He wanted her 'goods'. When you 'paid' for her for yourself he felt cheated. He wants her back as he hasn't found any other 'pure' women out there. However since she is now tainted by you she's lost her worth in purity." Diamond looked to me in disgust.

"So why send you?" Endymion asked, acting unaffected by the negative comment aimed at me. I was feeling a little betrayed by it but said nothing. I waited for this to come to its conclusion. I saw Diamond smile at him, "Because, I'm allowed on your estate. He's not. He knew it and contact me, paid me a hefty price to bring her back." Endymion turned around and gripped the office chair he had so hard the leather threatened to rip.

"And when you found out I tainted her you tried to harm her?" He asked. "I'm afraid I lost my composure." He did look regretful on those actions. I had a feeling it was more to do with how it made himself look rather than how he actually acted. "I was unsure of the price to be given to me considering the current actions that you two had taken." No apologies just an explanation of his actions against me.

Diamond held no regrets regarding myself, only in how he was reflected through his actions and Endymion could see it. "Tell him what the lie was!" Rei demanded. Endymion looked back and forth, "The lie?" he asked. Diamond clammed up so I chimed in, "He…he was going to tell you if I rejected the 'offer', that your father was my biological one and that we were half siblings." Endymion looked at him in outrage and skepticism.

"And my father believed that would work?!" he asked him incredulous. "Whether it did or didn't if the rumors got out it would ruin you Endymion." I answered for Diamond. Endymion looked to me. almost daring me to convince him of such disgust. "People would only ever see you as…" I couldn't even voice the words out. His father was the type to spread such a deplorable rumor and ruin everything his own son built. "We could never be together." I sniffled out. Rei went to comfort me.

Since I was sniffling with my head down I only heard the crack. My head shot up. Diamond was on the ground nursing a bruise and Endymion was standing over him. Endymion had just punched him, "Give this word to my father, if he wants Serenity he'll have to come here for her himself. No more lackey's to do his dirty work for him. If he tries to spread rumors about her and I let him." Diamond and I both looked outraged but for different reasons.

Endymion looked confident in his next words, "All I have to do is pick everything I have here up and move it elsewhere. Not just a different town but a new city. I've built my reputation from the ground up before I can do it again. It's NOT impossible. Only this time it'll be with my new WIFE!" I was stunned. Diamond was to. Again for different reasons. "Endymion…" he began in a warning tone.

"Diamond we are old friends…there's no denying that, doesn't mean that I believe for one second on anything you have to say." He looked at me, "I know my Serenity…" he looked back to him, "She wouldn't betray me in such a manner or in any manner. She's loyal to a fault. She and all the other maids and staff around here are." Diamond rose his head to it but gave nothing more, "So you believe **them** over me?" he demanded.

Endymion looked to us. He nearly smiled, "Yes I do." Diamond took this in as Endymion finished, "Besides if you were around my father it can't have been a good thing. I was hoping that your fascination with the way he lived would have died down over the years. I guess not." I watched Diamond react to Endymion's words. In a heated rage he took to Endymion's desk and swiped everything from it.

"You believe a former whore over me?" he was breathing in deeply, his anger now at a boiling point. I could see Endymion tensing but otherwise showing no signs of worry over the situation, "You really need to stop calling my fiancée a whore. She never did that. She was pure till I took that." He claimed proudly. I blushed. Diamond laughed loudly. "Seriously?" the stony look Endymion gave him was proof enough to have him shutting up.

"There has been no pure girl to ever get out from under your fathers reign. Besides in my opinion…" he looked to me with contempt and lust. "Women of her standards are better off serving their purpose. Legs open and ready for business." That was the final straw. Endymion moved to fast for either of us to see. The punch sent Diamond tripping over a chair behind him, "Speak ill of my future wife again and I'll kick you out. The only reason you still stand is due to our long history." Diamond stood up.

"Your father does have the better idea. Women's only use is fornication, cleaning, and bearing the next generation. Their useless after that." He said it with such conviction I held no doubt that any staff he had believed it all. "Can I kill him?" Rei asked with such seriousness that I had trouble deciphering if it was sarcasm or if she was seriously asking to kill him, "I don't think Endymion would appreciate that." I answered. Diamond laughed again, "Your father has the correct idea Endymion." The prick stated.

"How's that?" in response to his friend's statement Diamond went to response when Rei beat him to it, "You mean to make us dress in a demeaning manner? Serve his ever disturbing whim? Beat on us if we did something he felt wrong? Oh yes **Diamond** he's a true man and gentleman." She sneered Diamond's name out like a curse. He bit his lip then said, "You must be the spit fire he told me about." She looked to him with pride in her eyes.

"I think his words were 'such a spitfire for a terrible lay. Its why I moved her positioning over from whore to - " Rei moved quickly. We were so focused on Diamond that we didn't see her move. She got as far as cutting him with her nails before Endymion grabbed on and held her back, "Unhand me!" she demanded, "You harm him any further and you can be jailed." Endymion warned her. She knew we wouldn't say anything but Diamond would.

She calmed down and walked away from the man agitating her. "As we conclude this exchange we end it with me NOT leaving and Endymion keeping his reputation. You will NOT speak of this event and we will continue business as usual." I ordered him. Endymion nodded in agreement. Diamond looked at me crazily, as if I were nuts for speak up or out. "I don't take orders from a woman." He sneered.

"Not even a woman of the house." I couldn't tell what he was more disgusted with, me for rejecting him and acting like a person or himself for being attracted to me even though he only desired me as a play thing. "Let alone one that was a former 'woman' to your father. And while you may have taken her purity my guess is she did other acts with your father that you would find disturbing." Endymion clenched his fists together.

I couldn't deflect that statement in time as Endymion spoke up, "I want you removed from my home until you can greet my future wife with respect." He left Diamond in the room grabbing my hand along the way. Rei followed shortly afterwards as Endymion ordered two butlers to remove Diamond from the premises. I swore I saw a gleam in their eyes as they got the orders. "It seems your father wants me even after you paid for me." I tell him.

"He wants you to make me miserable." I look to him, "I don't know what or why but for whatever reason out there my father needs to hurt me. Maybe because I'm not like him…" he wondered out loud. I ushered Rei to stand point for Diamond so I could have a moment with Endymion. She complied ready to attack him if he came by. "Endymion." I pulled him to the side, "You are a smart, beautiful and talented man. You are so much better than your father you have no idea." I begin.

"I fell in love with you because of that. Not over this." I indicate the estate. "This means nothing to me. What means everything is you. Poverty or riches what I want in life is to be by your side. I know you feel the same way or else we wouldn't be here today." He nodded. I took his face into my hands. He kisses my palm, "So where does this leave us?" he asked. "I think we should wed when the time is right. Only invite close friends and family. Then we will visit your father announcing this event and tell him to piss off." He smiles.

Endymion POV

"I have a better idea…" she listens intently. "Gather everyone in the estate up around the gardens at three pm tomorrow after noon. I'll take care of the rest." I gave her a kiss on the lips and took off. I had plans to make. The first one started, once I visited my office of course, with talking to my father. I hadn't spoken to him since this all started. Taking a carriage there I found him in his living room enjoying the company of two women. One sucking him off and the other letting him touch whatever he pleased, "Father." I announced myself.

He put his finger up to indicate for me to wait as he released himself in the one woman's mouth, "Now that is a good job done. Now leave." The other woman went to put a robe on when he pulled it back off, "Till I say so leave if off. This won't take long." she looked to me with embarrassment, "Please leave us." I gently but firmly commanded. She left before my father could talk.

"To what do I owe this visit to?" he asked, pouring himself a goblet of wine. "Leave Serenity and myself alone from this moment on. Your petty tricks with Diamond will not work." I tell him. He laughed, "I didn't think Diamond had the stones to go through with it. Good for him." I wasn't laughing, "Serenity and I are to marry soon and I don't want your petty jealousies getting in the way of that." I told him.

"Petty jealousies? HHmmm…marriage…." He looked upset now, "So the rumors are true Ann is gone…" he remarked. "Hai." It was all he needed to know, "And now that little whore to be a I bought is next in line as your wife." Hai." I responded tightly to his insult. He grinned before grunting his dissatisfaction of the news. "If I didn't like this glass I'd toss it at you for your insolence you little boy!"

I stood my ground. I was no longer that little boy anymore. I wanted to have my own family and the woman I wanted it with was waiting for me at home. "I'm no longer that child father." he looked to me, "So defiant. A trait of your mothers. A good woman." We both agreed upon that, "Doesn't mean that you can talk to me in such a manner. Adult or not your still my child." He stated. I sighed, "Yes being raised by your maids makes me your child." The dry tone had him squinting his eyes at me in anger.

"Don't get cheeky with me boy. All I have to do is - " I slammed down the papers, "What's this?" he demanded looking it over. His eyes widened. "How did you…?" he looked to be going white over the information, "That is documented proof of your affair with the high king's daughter. If he were to find this out, you'd loose everything. The whores and all." He looked stunned. "I had to keep tabs on you. It's one of the few things you taught me to do. Friends close, enemies closer." He looked over everything frantically.

"So unless you want the king to find out I suggest you leave us be. I don't want there to be any more surprises on us from you." He looked outraged. I felt scared for but a mere moment as I realized he was livid because he was scared of what I could do to him. I was in control he wasn't and that frightened him, "If you think I can't get my way out of this - " I cut him off, "You can't. not unless you'd be willing to put your personal vendetta ahead of your own country." He pursed his lips at me.

"Thing is you love this country and what it provides for you." I could feel the anger radiating off of him in waves of pain. He was holding back from acting out. "Not even to get even with me for this would you sacrifice your beloved country. If you do anything or have someone else do anything to ruin Serenity and I, I will ensure the copies of these documents reach the king…personally." His eyes widened, "You don't have the pull!" he snapped. "Oh but I do." He looked ready to kill.

I had to calm him down with facts, "Not only will he have you hung for defiling his daughter but even if he did merely put you in jail you'd never see the light of day again. And on the off chance that you evaded that you've ruined the princess's reputation. The king would remove all of what you have and you're left with nothing. The princess's marriage would be destroyed and war would begin. So if I were you **father** …" I put an edge to the word as I loomed over him. He now looked tired and aged.

My words did the trick and finally all the evidence I had against him had a use, "I'd leave my only son and his soon to be wife alone…forever. Do anything and you lose everything." I left with those parting words and passed the woman whom had previously been sucking him off, "Get out while you can." I hand her a card, "It's to a shelter. When you can take your chance and flee. They can help give you a fresh start." She nodded gratefully as I walked away.


	11. an ending and new beginning

**TropicalRemix** : someone pulls something.

 **airrialrtutton** : he's not one for letting people get away with things.

 **Zeta** : with some people you just don't know.

 **OrientalDanceGirl** : you know I actually thought to write it then felt it was an entire other storyline all together.

 **SerenityMorrison** : thanks and thank you very much.

 **CaughtInAFantasy** : thank you.

Nice 5 reviews. Let's see what the finale gives us.

Memoirs of a slave ch.11

Serenity POV

I had no idea what he went to go do I just know he ran out like a bat out of hell and left Rei and myself in his proverbial dust. We kind of gave him a look of confusion then looked to one another before going back inside to notify everyone of what he asked. They were confused as we were but complied none the less. That night I had just hoped he'd be home before the morning's sun rose for the day.

Alas he wasn't. I woke up to an empty bed the next morning and sighed. Getting dressed in a simple dress I left out had breakfast before falling into my previous maid duties until one pm rolled around. I didn't know what he had planned but I felt the odd need to bath before he came home. I smiled. I have a home again. A real home. Granted it was much bigger than the last but size matters not to me. It's not the size that makes a home but the people in it.

Endymion, the girls, they were my family now. This was our home now and we would defend it if necessary. I just hoped Endymion didn't go seek his father by himself, I didn't trust the man at all. Diamond reminded me of a loose cannon that dealt with consequences later on and if he associated with the elder Chiba it had me worried. I couldn't categorize Endymion like that as he was estranged from his father. Endymion was clearly his mother's son. He cared about people, and people like me didn't get that to often.

Getting out I put my hair up in odangoes before braiding them half way and letting the rest of my hair flow freely. I frowned to myself. _Why was I getting extra primped right now? I feel as if I'm getting ready to begin a courting date of sorts_. I couldn't get why but I knew I had to. At two pm on the dot everyone was in the estate. That was when Endymion came back. Once the carriage stopped he got out with two big boxes in his hands.

I frowned in confusion as he walked to me. He handed it to me along with another smaller box on top of it, "Get dressed in that and meet me in the gardens." I was still confused as I looked at the beautifully decorated box. I almost didn't want to open it, "What is this?" the box itself was sealed closed. I'd have to break it open to reveal its contents, "Just get dressed and be ready Serenity." He said evasively.

He smiled and kissing the top of my head he left off for the back as one of the butlers escorts me to our shared room. "I'm confused. What's this all about?" I asked the man. He looked just as befuddled as he shrugged then looked in Endymion's direction, "I can't tell you what even I'm not aware of miss Serenity. I just do as ordered." I accepted that and once escorted inside the estate house I leave for our bedroom.

I put the boxes on the now made bed. Delicately I open the smaller one first I saw that it was a beautiful pair of white shoes. Small heels. Just the right size to. Then I opened the big box and found a glorious wedding dress inside. I gasped in shock at it before looking to the door. As if he was right there waiting for my reaction. I almost wish he was there for it. I near wept at seeing something so beautiful.

The dress was a fine silky material. It had a long train and form fitting bodice. The shoulders were of a material I couldn't describe made into flowers that formed a strap over my shoulder and at the sides. A little peekaboo of skin in between while the second straps had a see through gauze that went down my arm cutting off at the elbow and letting the rest of the material hang loosely in a divine manner down the rest of my arm. There was a small gathering in the back that ended in the form of a bow. I fell in love.

I heard my door opening to find Rei and Makoto there. Minako standing behind her with Ami following suit, "We heard the news. Congratulations!" Minako was thrilled, "I'm honestly shocked." I tell them, "Obviously. Apparently Endymion decided to get married to you today of all days." Rei said. "He's invited only close friends and family to the event." Ami chimed in, "He wanted it to be a close gathering so only them." Makoto stated. "So let's get you dressed we have a wedding to get to." Minako had the final say as they got to work on me.

Endymion POV

I put the whole estate, the portion that is that wasn't in the room with Serenity helping her get ready, to work on the event. I say I never saw my staff so joyous than to do such a thing. Not even when I married Ann. Then again she did order and bustle people around like they were there to serve only her. Large tables were set up to serve all the guests. Even one for the servants that worked hard to make the event happen.

Party decorations were put up with flowers to emphasis the wonderful moment that was about to happen. I don't even remember being even a bit close to happy when I married Ann. I tried. I tried to focus on everything but who I was getting married to. Now all I can think of is my sweet loving Serenity and the wonderful night well be having together. I intended to start our new family tonight no matter what.

That's why by three pm the final touches were being made. I was excited to see the look on my loves face when she came out and saw what had been done to transform the garden area. I wanted it to be the marker for everything that started. This is where I first realized my feelings for her, where I knew something magical would happen between us. I had a butler call out for Serenity so she could come down here. Normally this would be done completely differently as tradition would dictate but we are hardly a traditional couple.

Those closest to me arrived already. Scolded me for having a wedding without giving them for warning to go get gifts. I simply told them that their presence was enough of a gift. At nearly four on the dot I watched Serenity come down with her four friends and my goddess was she a sight. She looked like an ethereal being. Long blonde locks, form fitting white dress and a several foot long train going down the back. She carried with her flowers from the vase on the first floor.

I laughed at that. I suddenly felt embarrassed that I was in this little tuxedo and here she was a thing of beauty walking towards me. Looking at me with love and happiness. Getting a priest wasn't that hard when there's a chapel at the hospital where I work at. He was more than happy to come out here and wed us. Once she arrived had a hard time controlling myself. All I wanted to do was unwrap her and bed my wife to be.

The priest saw this and smiled but not before motioning to stay put until he was done. I had to bow my head down for a moment on that one. "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness the joining of Endymion Chiba and Serenity Tsukino in holy matrimony." I looked over to her blushing face as he kept reading his lines. She was so red, like a tomato that I had to say something to her.

"You're stunning." I whispered to her. She smiles, "I thought you wanted a bigger wedding?" she asked in a timid voice, "What I want is you." I replied. She turns another shade of tomato red before the priest asks for doubt in the audience. I could see a few of her friends looking around to ensure no one would say anything. It actually looked a bit comical as each of them were wordlessly telling people NOT to say anything. No one responded.

I see her friends reserve themselves once more, acting completely calm and cool. I had to smile, she had already gained so many friends and given me a new family. "Now if there is nothing else left to be said - " Serenity stops him. Panic begins to set in. _Was springing this on her was too much? Is she not ready for this now?_ I felt cold dreed seeping up my spin like a cancer. _Please say something Serenity!_

I see her looking up and see nothing but love and trust in her eyes. I'm confused now. "May I speak?" she asked. The priest gestured for her to go on ahead. She looked so confident in her next words I was left breathless and in near tears, "Endymion, I am so grateful for everything that has happened despite what's happened along the way, it has brought me to you in the end." I felt the tears begin.

I yearned to touch her face, to hold her closer to me, but I felt she had more to say. "Before I met you I was nothing more than a simple girl. I was a woman facing nothing but emptiness in a small desolate village. You transformed me into a woman who is now facing a future with the most wonderful man on earth. The day I met you was oddly enough the best day of my life. If I had to do it all over again I would. As long as it meant that it would bring me closer to you." I couldn't help it, I felt the tears coming down.

"Serenity, you are my light. Everything about you makes me want to be a better man. I don't want to face a future without you in my life. The day I met you was the day my life got turned upside down, and I wouldn't change a minute of it. I feel like we'll be seeing each other again for several more lifetimes. I refuse to miss a moment of that." She started to tear up to. "We and our children when we have them will never want for anything but one another. I love you Serenity." I told her.

Serenity POV

The wedding went off without a hitch. We kissed as blissfully as anything and I couldn't have been happier. Yes I wish my mother was here to see it but I know she would have been happy for me. The rest of the evening went on by fairly quickly. Endymion I could tell couldn't wait for tonight as his hands seemed to always be showing up on me. I giggled at the notion but felt the same way.

Around nine pm Endymion started to end the party but there were many party goers that were a bit to sloshed to leave so he gave them room for the night in the other section of our home. Our home…I still smiled at that thought. I left for our room while he was still talking with old friends, nothing like the likes of Diamond. He gave me a wicked glint before accepting my leave from his side.

Once inside our room I took my heels off and undid the back corset portion of the dress to let it come off without a hitch. It took the girls five minutes to string it up and took me just as long if not longer to loosen it up. I gently stepped out of it to reveal the under corset I had on. It barely covered my breasts, leaving all but the areola exposed on top. They honestly felt ready to pop out but in the confines of our room I felt safe to not cover up right away.

I walked over to the bathing area to fill up the tub once more to enjoy a long hot bath. Maybe Endymion would find me in here and… "Dirty girl." I muttered to myself. Not that I couldn't think that way but I was still a bit shy to do so. I felt a gently breeze enter the room and snapped my head towards the bedroom door. However it wasn't whom I had expected to find. My blood ran cold at the sight of Diamond.

He closed the door quietly and locked it securely. I was stunned and angered that on this day Diamond would choose to do something so foul as to come in here at the most inopportune time for me. "What in heavens name is wrong with you?" I demanded. I was also feeling a bit disgruntled that I had to deal with him again. didn't he get his lesson the first time. I grasped the nearest clothing object, the bathrobe, to cover my nearly nude body from his penetrating gaze upon me.

"Chiba promised me once he had you for himself he'd give you to me for a night. Sort of like a payment for my services to bring you back to his place. It may not have been the elder Chiba but a Chiba has had you, now it's my turn." I grabbed a perfume bottle nearby and threw it at his head. He dodged it but the glass container smashed into thousands of little shards by the door, its contents leaking out and making the wood smell flowery.

"You know someone heard that! Someone will be back here!" I snapped. Grabbing another object for defense. "How did you get in?" I demanded. I was already backed up towards the window. I just needed to get into the bathroom before he got there so I could lock it. "Not to hard when the staff prepping for a wedding. Something I wasn't invited to." he acted offended. "Yeah well you're the one that hurt your friendship with him, not me."

My words didn't have the desired effect, "The fact that he chose a whore over his long-time friend speaks a lot about him. I just happen to try and sneak back in during this lovely celebration. I would have loved to object but those friends of yours looked ready to kill if any stepped out of line." He was right on that one. "As for your tantrum, the party is still going on enough to cover these sounds. Trust me on this though…" he looked at me like a piece of meat he wanted to eat.

"I will get even with that delectable bottom of yours…and you will be screaming my name. pain or pleasure would be your choice." He grinned at his words. Panic settled in my gut, "I will not let you lay a finger on me." I didn't want to go through this again. the shed was one thing but this, "Seriously enough is enough. This isn't going to happen. Endymion will be back soon enough." I try.

I took off for the door and got nearly all the way inside before he slammed his body into it forcing me back and nearly into the water. I grunted from the force of the impact. My side colliding with the porcelain tub. I cried out in pain before trying to crawl away. Diamond grabbed for my feet. I kicked out but he caught them and pulled me back with ease. My lungs let out a shriek that I hope someone heard.

The water still ran within the tub. Covering any sounds I knew that were low enough. I had to make them loud to be heard. Diamond grabbed at my corset and tried to rip it from me. I looked around for anything to use against him. I wasn't physically stronger than him nor was I trained in anything for defense. What I did know was that anything sharp could be used as a weapon. I looked around while trying to delay him in getting access to my person.

I saw a wooden brush nearby. I didn't know how or why I just reached for it. To far and up high, so I banged on the countertops drawer till the vibrations knocked it down. I slamming the brush end into the tub. Diamond heard it and went to restrict me. I used his own momentum to slam the brush end off. Left with a jagged handle I scratched his wrist with it. He cried out in pain, "You bitch!" he yelped. He was off for five seconds. Fir five seconds I had an opening to stab him in the neck.

It was clear as day. All I had to do was lunge as he did me and he'd be dead. Gone from the world. Tears came to my eyes. I didn't want to take a human life. Not if that life was save-able, even if that life tried to take me out or harm me. "Diamond!" I snapped. He looked down to me, "You leave now and I won't tell Endymion. You leave now and I won't act against you. Please don't make me hurt you."

He began to laugh but my next words had him thinking on it, "If I have to I will end you." He just laughed harder. "My dear lovely Serenity…" he caressed the side of my face. "Once I have you, you will be the end. Not me." I fought against him and went to stab. Out of reflex if anything. However nothing was there. I looked up to find Endymion standing in there with Diamond pinned to the nearby wall.

"You dare harm my wife?" he demanded. "Your father bought her like a piece of meat at the auction, she's his property." Diamond spat. Endymion inched the blade in his hand closer to his jugular. "I bought her from him, therefore if I had chosen to call her as such she would be my property. But she's not, she's my wife! You will reap the consequences of tonight's events." He slammed the blunt end into Diamond's head, effectively knocking him out.

Diamond fell in a heap to the floor. Endymion looked torn between beating on him out of rage or soothing me. he looked over and saw my disheveled state. Settling down he made his decision, "I'll call for the constable." He looked to me and pulled me up into his waiting arms. Holding me close as I held onto him securely. "Not the wedding night I planned for us." I told him. He merely petted my hair.

That night Diamond was taken into the jail on a count of attempted rape of a noble wife by marriage. We were finally able to settle in for the evening, Endymion was pacing back and forth like a panther on the prowl. As bad as I felt about tonight's ending events it still didn't deter how I felt. "Endymion." I called to him. He was by the window, in his pants and his white wedding shirt. The top few buttons undone. I was in a simple one piece night gown. He looked to me as I got out of the bed.

With nothing on underneath I unbuttoned the back and slipped the gown off of my shoulders. It fell to the floor in a heap. His eyes suddenly found one and only focus…me. I walked up to him, "Make love to me. Don't let him take this night away from us." He bit his lip then finally accepted and agreed. Kissing me softly I unbutton the rest of his shirt. It fell to the floor with ease as he gently eased me back to the bed.

I opened my legs wide for him, "They are only open for you." I tell him, "I know. They will only ever be open for me." his words bordering on possessive in their form. Or perhaps they were…I merely nodded, "They were only ever open for you." He smiled, a Cheshire grin as he undid his pants and let them drop, undergarments to. He eased himself partially over me before ducking his head between my legs.

His tongue began to do wicked things to my nether lips. It left me panting and begging for more of what he had to offer. When he sucked my lower lips into his mouth I gasped and clenching my legs around his head. "Oh kami!" I squeaked out. Biting my lip to avoid being to loud. He chuckled before going in for the kill. He licked at my core delicately before I whimpered in need, then he gently bite at the folds and I felt like screaming.

So I turned my head into the comforter before reaching up to grab onto a pillow. Grabbing the pillow I muffle my cries of pleasure. "Serenity you taste amazing. I could eat you out all day long and never tire of it." I moaned at his words as he sucked my lower lips once more as more of my honey flowed out and into his mouth. I gripped his head with my thighs only to have them pulled to back.

Endymion spread me wide like an eagle as he climbed up my body. With his body poised and ready he slipped himself within me. I gasped for breath. His thrusts turning a page and giving in to deeper more powerful hits that took my breath away. I clenched my legs around his hips as he grunted in need. "I love you my sweet Serenity." At those words he ground his length into my core and sent me headlong into an orgasm. My toes curled, my legs tightened and my muscles pulled from him a cry of pleasure as well.

I couldn't believe this. It was beautiful. He kept going as if one orgasm for me wasn't enough, "Oh Endymion…" I nearly wailed. His hits coming in faster and harder. I felt myself climbing up that cliff again. It was like we were a perfect fit together. Two halves of the same whole and we had the rest of our lives together. When I felt him growing larger I clenched harder. He growled and sunk his mouth into my neck.

Feeling him dig in with his teeth I cried out but held him in place. The mark he left behind I knew would be covered up by dresses but I cared not. I wanted his mark on me. I wanted the world to know I was his and he was mine. So when his teeth released me and I felt my orgasm coming on I sunk mine into his. He grunted but held on. I felt nothing but a white hot pleasure and was unable to move a muscle.

"My goddess Serenity you are a stunning vision." He told me, caressing my face when I came back down. He had still yet to come. I clenched around him to show that I was ready again. Only this time I turned the tables on him and flip us around to straddle him. I felt empowered yet embarrassed. His hands clutched the sides of my hips, "Ride me my love." he encouraged. I began to do as he asked and felt myself galloping towards that goal with him now. He began to thrust up within me, his length reaching deeper.

I moaned in need as I felt the next one for the night come upon me. "I want to fill you up with my seed, make you come harder than you have before." I looked down at him at his words. The fierce look of love and possessiveness rendered me helpless to do anything but follow his lead. I rode him harder. Feeling him expand within me. His hands moving me over him faster, pulling me onto his length with a speed that I wasn't used to.

He began to grind my hips into his thrusts. Once more he was in control and I didn't care. I just wanted to feel this magnificent culmination. I wanted us both to remember this moment for the rest of our lives. Then as if he felt my orgasm coming on his own hips began to lose control. I felt the rhythm stutter as his length widened further within me. It was the twist of his fingers on my spongy clit that sent me over the moon. He slammed himself deeper than before, reaching a spot that only he had ever touched.

His head slammed back, hitting the comforter as his roar of ecstasy equated my cry of pleasure as we came together, shaking and sweating as I fell on top of him. He held me on top of him as we calmed down from the pleasurable heights we'd been on. "I've never felt better in my whole life as I do right now." He told me. "Me neither." I answered. I curled up into him. I looked over to the window and saw the moon. Smiling I thought of everything that had happened. Without asking about it I gained more than I could have ever dreamed of.

In my previous position you couldn't ask for much. You wouldn't gain much. In my current position I've gained so much. I could have been nothing more than a mistress to Endymion, he could have stayed faithful to the upper class society on how they think and act. But he didn't, he stayed true to his heart. For that I will never love another. I will never accept another into my keep…even in death I am his.

As I make love to him I think on my life. To face a world of harsh grit and near death and to go from that to his kind loving arms…to grasp that a young woman with more courage and stubbornness than she felt she had could gain this life. I found that my wishes while weren't answered in the way I thought they would be gave me a new life amidst the tragedy. New friends. A new family. My newfound happiness. I will live this life of love and warmth to the fullest. I will make my mother happy in the afterlife.

After all these are not the memoirs of a noblewoman, nor of a grand Queen…these memoirs are my own. And when our children read these they will know of sacrifice and hardship from us both. They will know that life can be cruel but can also be kind and loving. They will be loved and treasured and they will raise their children the same way as we will raise them. And when Endymion and I are ready to leave this earth we will find one another again…in a new lifetime…always…and forever…

The end…


End file.
